And Baby Makes Three?
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: Three years after a fateful Valentine's day forces them to bond, Severus and Harry contemplate finally adding to their family. Can they over come the risks of mpreg? sequel to till death and beyond , SS/HP, LL/NL, GW/BZ
1. three years already

Harry was sitting at the front of his class trying to ignore the gossip of his students who were supposed to be studying for their exam. He would normally have taken points after all he was giving them a period to study, but his mind was else where. It was Valentine's Day and his three year anniversary. He had hoped he and Severus would have would have some romantic plans but his husband had taken off to a potions conference in London. He sighed. He had always known Severus was not much of a romantic but he had at least thought his husband could make an effort to be home for their anniversary.

His ears started picking up some of the conversation. "Don't you think Professor Potter has a cute ass?" A second year named Anna said.

Her friend Harry knew to be Lauren nodded. "I think I like his eyes better."

Harry smirked as he listened to them wondering what his husband would say if he heard the conversation going on between them. He fought to hide a slight blush he felt when he was sitting there.

When the bell rang he stood up. "Anna and Lauren could you please come speak to me before you leave."

The two girls came forward as the others left. "Professor Potter, is there something wrong?"

Harry smiled. "I would suggest when given a chance to study for your up coming charms exam that you would have something better to do then speak of your professor's appearance."

Both girls were blushing and Annie spoke. "Sorry Professor. We had no idea that you could hear us. We apologize sir."

Harry just laughed. "Just make sure you don't say such things around my husband or you might find yourself in detention."

Lauren gasped at the words. "Your husband, Professor?"

Harry nodded and pointed at his bands. "Professor Snape and I have been married for three years now. I use Potter when I teach to clear up confusion but I am legally Harry Snape."

The girls both shot each other looks. Everyone's favourite teacher was married to their hated potions master. "We promise to watch what we say, Professor."

Harry laughed. "Since its Valentine's Day I will not take off any points, but I'd appreciate not hearing such comments in my classroom again."

As the girls scurried off Harry sat back down. Harry had forgone a traditional seventh year and had apprenticed instead under Professor Flitwick. Flitwick had long before had spoken his desire to take over teaching history of magic as he grew to old for charms. Harry's first passion of course was DADA but like his husband before him, it was not to be as his beloved adoptive godfather still taught it. He enjoyed charms and this past year had in completion of his apprenticeship became Professor Potter of charms and Flitwick took over history, retiring Professor Binns for good.

There was a knock at the door and Rollanda came in. "Harry, I have come to ask if you'd referee the quiditch game this weekend?"

Harry looked up from his papers he was marking. "Of course Rollanda. You're going to see your niece this weekend?"

She smiled. "She is due to give birth any day now and I'd like to be there. When are you and your husband going to start trying?"

Harry had been thinking of starting a family for some time but he thought his husband was not ready. "I'm not sure. Perhaps in a year or two.'

Rollanda shrugged. "You're young, well at least you are, and you have plenty of time to start. Thank you for refereeing. Its Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff so no issues."

Harry had strong links to the other two houses. He was not only married to the head of Slytherin but he had begun coaching the Gryffindor quiditch team after he graduated and no longer was eligible to play. He had coached them to the cup last year, in his first year as coach, and they were leading this year as well.

He finally got up and decided to head down to his apartments. "Maybe I'll call Ron and the others, see what they're up to." Harry thought. He found Ron and Hermione were not home. Ron was working as a broom tester for the ministry and Hermione was apprenticing to be a lawyer. Ginny who worked at the prophet was with her husband at a party for the bank Blaise worked at.

Harry sagged back into the couch. "I guess I could go up to the student party."

As depressing a thought as it was Harry really had no desire to be on his own and headed to the Great Hall for the Valentine 's Day banquet. He was hoping to at least see Neville and Luna but even they seemed away. Neville was interning with Sprout and Luna with Poppy right now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neville and Luna arrived in the kitchen of the Burrow. They smiled as they saw everyone getting the party together. Severus walked towards them when he spotted their entrance.

"Does he suspect anything?" Severus asked.

Neville shook his head. "We might want to put him out of his misery soon though. He is thoroughly depressed."

Luna added. "He really does think you've forgotten your anniversary or thought some potions conference was more important."

Severus smirked. "The fool would. He has accused me of not being romantic one time to many. I wanted to surprise him."

Severus had gone all out to have a wonderful anniversary party for his husband. The Malfoys as well as all of Harry's friends had been invited and the back garden of the Burrow was lit with twinkling fairy lights every where. He had to admit the werewolf had been his biggest helper planning it. Remus was also the one who would bring harry here when they were ready.

Severus looked at the women around him, one pregnant and two with small kids. He hoped to ask his husband to start a family, tonight. Harry had said when the time was right he would give Severus children. Harry was done his internship, and they were happier then ever. He hoped Harry was ready.

Fleur came over with her two year old daughter Victoire on her hip, her belly showing the second baby already. "Is he going to be arriving soon?"

Severus pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to Molly who was balancing Penny's son on one hip and putting food out. Little one year old Oliver was busy trying to get at the food and throw it every where. Ginny came to her mum's rescue and took Oliver.

Draco had come into the room behind him and agreed with Fleur. "You really need to put him out of his misery you know."

Severus turned to Remus. "I guess they have a point. Want to go and collect that godson of yours and bring him here already."

Remus disappeared and Charlie had to ask. "How did you decide to lure him here without ruining the surprise?"

He turned to look at Molly's third daughter in law, a very pregnant Fleur. "Well I'm going to need you to pretend to go into labour for a moment."

Fleur broke into a smile. "You're telling him his goddaughter is on the way? That's a bit under handed."

Bill and Fleur had asked Harry and Severus to serve as godparents to their daughter who was due in a month. Her older brother and his wife were godparents for little Victoire so it had been Bill's turn to pick godparents and Harry was only to happy to accept.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting at the head table looking a bit alone as neither his husband or his godfather were next to him but just as he was about to get up and leave he saw Remus approaching him and he looked extremely frantic.

"Harry, Fleur has gone into early labour. Her and Bill are asking you to come." Remus said.

Harry went pale. "His goddaughter was not due for another month. "Are they at the hospital or at the burrow?"

"At the Burrow. The midwife thinks they'll be fine. Fleur would like you there just in case."Remus said.

Harry got to his feet and followed Remus down to his chambers and the two took the floo to the Burrow. He was amazed to find everything quiet and no lights on bit some light came from the gardens. When he entered the gardens a few dozen people jumped out and screamed. "Happy Anniversary."

Harry was shocked and speechless when Severus came and pulled him into a kiss. "Didn't think I'd miss our anniversary, did you?"

Harry hadn't been sure. "I thought you had a potions conference. You said we'd celebrate in June when we renewed our vows, made more sense you said."

Severus shook his head. "Why start now? I just needed an excuse to be away so I could plan this for you."

Harry felt the tears pouring down his cheeks and they came even stronger when the music began to play and the song they had dance to first at their wedding came over the magic sound system. Severus pulled him into the dance and as he rested his head against his husband's heart he felt totally at peace.

There were gifts and dancing and food that night and a fireworks show as the twins had done for their second wedding. He knew he would never be able to accuse his husband of not being romantic ever again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night they lay in bed together at home at the school after having made love a few times and both Severus and harry decided to broach the subject that had been plaguing them for a time, at the same time.

They both blurted out at the same instant. "I want to start a family."

Severus looked at Harry. "You mean it? I thought I might have to convince you."

Harry nodded. "Yes. I have been thinking about it for some time. I thought you might not be ready."

Severus pulled him into a kiss. "I have wanted your children since we married. I am so ready to be a daddy."

Harry felt his heart warm. "And I am so ready to make you one. I promised you at our second ceremony when the time was right I'd give you kids, and it's right."

Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair. "You know it can take time, and male pregnancies can be rough."

Harry nodded. " I know, but I am willing to go through that if you are. And if you're by my side."

Severus's heart was swelling. "Forever. I will be with you through this all."

They made love again that night though this time without the contraceptive spell. They knew even though partners with strong magic could often conceive easier, that this might take some time. It was a good thing they both enjoyed the work that went into it.


	2. a little unsolicited advice

It was the first weekend in April and Harry had headed off to his office early to do some marking. He and Severus had been trying since their anniversary for a baby and while he knew it took time for men, he couldn't help but feel a bit let down he was yet to be pregnant. Not that he didn't mind the actual trying part of it all.

He was just sitting down to a stack of first year papers when there was a knock at his door. He sighed and called. "Come in."

He wasn't sure who to expect for Sev would not have knocked and most students would be asleep. He was shocked when Lucius walked in. "Bad time?"

Lucius had not come to school often since Draco graduated, Draco and Pansy both working at the ministry now. "Not at all. I haven't really started anything yet."

The older man took a seat across from him. "It seems odd seeing you a teacher, Harry. I can remember seeing you buying text books for second year."

Harry smiled at the memory. "It still seems a bit odd to me. Hard to convince myself I am almost twenty. I know Draco is doing well in law, we spoke recently."

Draco and Luna were still Harry's closest friends in many ways since his wedding. Lucius nodded. "We're hoping he and Pansy will make us grandparents soon."

Harry smiled. "I know they've been talking about it. It seems Luna and Neville will beat us all to the punch. Luna told me last week she is pregnant."

Lucius smiled. "I heard that they're going to be here as a permanent fixture in the fall."

Harry nodded. "Pamona has finally decided to retire, wants to be closer to her grandkids. Luna will continue to study and work with Poppy who wants to expand out and start a clinic in town for the people there."

Lucius was a bit slow getting to his point. "So how are things going on that front for you and Severus?"

Harry began blushing. "Lucius don't get me wrong but you're really not the person I would have chosen to have a conversation about my sex life with."

Lucius smirked. "If you'd prefer Narcissa would be happy to switch with me. She's down in the potions lab having this conversation with your husband."

Now Harry was shocked. "Is there any particular reason you and your wife have decided to take such a keen interest in our personal lives?"

Lucius nodded. "I remember you having me and Draco help buy a certain wedding gift. And Draco might have let it slip of a talk he had recently with you."

Harry had told Draco they were wanting to start. "I will have to rethink what I talk to your son about if he runs to you with everything I tell him."

Lucius chuckled. "Don't worry. I think he was just concerned that you two needed some advice."

Harry felt the color totally drain from him. "I'm sorry but he sent you here to give us advice on sex? I know he's our bond witness, but I think that goes a bit far."

Lucius' smirk turned into a proper smile. "Not at all. He just knew you'd been trying for a while and that you were feeling a bit down that it had not happened."

Harry shrugged. "I know with male pregnancies it can take longer. I mean perhaps with our magic, I thought it wouldn't. But I can be patient; I mean it's not bad work."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Now who's bringing up certain subjects?"

"So what exactly safe advice did your son think you could give me? I could be wrong but I don't think you have ever got a man pregnant." Harry said.

Lucius had his turn to go pale. "No. I must admit I have never done that. But in many ways it's the same as getting a woman pregnant."

Harry guessed he was probably right. "So again what kinds of advice have you come to offer?"

"Narcissa and I had trouble conceiving. A healer told us we were pressuring ourselves to much. Everything was too much work." Lucius admitted.

Harry was uncertain where this might lead. "We have had it on our minds all the time but that doesn't mean we haven't enjoyed it."

"No, and we enjoyed it to. With male pregnancies though it's more about the subconscious desire then anything. You two need to relax and just let it be."

Harry was confused. "Let it be?"

He nodded. "Be spontaneous and romantic, do it some where shocking. Eat oysters and chocolate. Forget about baby and just let loose." Lucius advised.

Harry felt his face burn at some of the advice. "You're suggesting that me and my husband do what, shag in a broom closet or something."

Lucius laughed. "Maybe not that, wouldn't want Filch walking in on you, but spontaneity and variety are always good."

"You do realize I am married to one of the least spontaneous men ever? I mean other then our anniversary and wedding, he has never surprised me ever."

Lucius agreed. "Who says he has to be the one to surprise you."

That made Harry smile and think. "I don't really even know where I'd start."

"That's why I'm here." Lucius told him.

As much as Harry had been embarrassed at the thought of this conversation with Lucius at the beginning, but he reluctantly admitted that he needed some help when it came to the romance department, himself. He had never really planned a romantic surprise for his husband for as much as he said his husband was unromantic. He was still slightly uncomfortable talking to Lucius about it but since Draco was not around, he thought he could do worse. He wondered what his husband and Narcissa were up to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had come out of the shower to find that Harry was already gone. He was not surprised as they had both decided that they needed to get some work done for their classes today. After being up most of the night they had slept in a bit. Severus was starting to feel a bit frustrated that they had not become pregnant but he wouldn't tell Harry that.

There was a knock on the door just as he was about to go into his potions lab. He opened and was shocked to find Narcissa on the other side. "Cissy."

She smiled. "Can I come in Severus? I thought the two of us could have coffee and have a little chat."

Severus motioned for her to enter and called an elf to bring coffee. "Though I am not unhappy to see you, I am a bit surprised."

She just took a seat in Harry's armchair. "I hear from my son that you and Harry have been trying to have a baby since Valentine's Day, with no luck."

Severus felt like finding his godson and hexing him. "We are but as you know Cissy it is often much harder for men to become pregnant."

Cissy shook her head. "Oh only when the wizards have limited powers. You and Harry are both so strong; it shouldn't really be a problem."

Severus sighed. "I know. I hate to admit it but I am growing a bit frustrated. I mean the getting is..." unable to go on in not waning to discus sex with his best friend's wife.

Cissy finished for him. "The sex is fun but you still would like to have a baby sooner then later. Have you tried the fertility potions? You could brew one easily."

Severus shook his head. "I'd rather leave that unless necessary. It can cause multiple births and from time to time other complications for male pregnancies."

Cissy had to agree. "The pregnancy will be hard enough certainly on Harry without adding to it. Well you two will just have to do what Lucius and I did."

Severus groaned. "You're like a sister to me Cissy. I really do not want to hear about your sex life with my best friend."

Cissy just laughed. "No detail I promise. Just need to spice it up a bit. Don't work so hard, have some fun, try some new things, new places what ever."

Severus went a bit pink. "What are you suggesting? I try bondage or I have sex in an alcove like a teen?"

Cissy laughed. "You know it could never hurt but just try something new. Just have fun and stop thinking about it. You're love is all that will make this work."

Severus finally chuckled. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try. But might I ask what possessed you to come. I mean Lucius I might expect, but you?"

She laughed. "He's here. He's up in the charms room having a conversation with that husband of yours."

Severus didn't know why that didn't surprise him. "So you guys decided to double team me and my husband and try and get us pregnant?"

Cissy nodded. "Something like that?"

"Your husband must be desperate for a child named Lucius, though Harry might disappoint him there."

Cissy shot him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Your husband was put out he couldn't be best man for you were traveling. He said that I could make it up to him by naming my first born Lucius. I told him though if Harry ever deemed to give me kids, Harry probably earned the right to name them."

Cissy's smile broadened. "Good for you. You and Harry choose your own name for the little one, but Narcissa is a beautiful name for a daughter."

That made Severus laugh. He and Narcissa spent the morning talking and later went and collected their husbands and took them to Hogsmeade for lunch so the four could sit down and talk. Any conversation about the previous topic stopped. Neither of them knew if their husband knew that they knew about their own conversations and they kept it that way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday afternoon Harry decided to try one of the suggestions that Lucius had made and made his way down to the kitchens and ordered the elves to make them a special picnic dinner with all of the foods that he had been told could help with this kind of thing. The house elves were more then happy to help.

Severus came to his lab and found a rose on his table and a note. 'Join me at six at the front doors. Harry'

Severus smiled and walked up to the front entrance on time and found Harry standing there. "What was that all about?"

Harry smiled. "Thought I'd take a bit of advice from a friend and not leave all the romance up to you this time."

Severus leaned down to kiss him. "I don't think I need to ask who the advice came from. I think I'll just enjoy it instead."

They walked out onto the grounds and for a while they just strolled holding hands but Harry seemed to have a direction in mind and Severus smiled when they came to the tree he had often sat under as a teen and where he and Harry had their first picnic. He smiled broader as he saw a picnic basket there.

Harry made him sit. "I thought it had been too long since we had a picnic and it's been nearly exactly three years since we had our first one here."

Severus watched as Harry unveiled the food. "A little bit of a theme going have we?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to have a chance for once."

Severus pulled his husband to him and they feasted under the stars that evening on muscles, a salad of tomatoes, artichoke harts and asparagus, wine, and dessert of strawberries dipped in chocolate. The strawberries were certainly his favourite as he took great pleasure in feeding them to Harry.

Harry pulled him down onto the blanket with him as they finished. Severus pulled back. "You're not worried we might be seen."

Harry laughed. "Where's your adventurous side? Anyways it's past curfew for being outside. The worse that could happen would be Hagrid and he never comes this way at night."

Severus still was reluctant until he felt his husband's teeth on the skin of his neck and then earlobes. "Hmmm, never say I didn't warn you."

Harry laughed as his husband started pulling off both of their clothes. "If you make as much noise as usual, you'll scare him off before he gets to close to see anything."

With that Severus pinned his husband under him and forgetting they were out on the school grounds under the stars for any to see, he took his husband with an abandonment and passion that left their head's both spinning. As they lay there panting naked in each other's arms much later on Severus reached down to gently kiss his husband's head again.

"I think I could be persuaded to do that again some time." Severus said.

Harry nodded. "I was thinking though of a few more places we could try, just as interesting."

Severus liked the sound of that. They slowly made their way back into the castle and down to their rooms though they weren't done for the night. They just didn't think being found by Hagrid or students the next morning naked under a tree after they fell asleep from exhaustion would be a good thing. Much better to finish in bed.

As they finally drifted off to sleep Harry had to silently thank Lucius for his suggestion.


	3. sex on the beach

When Easter holidays arrived a week later Severus had decided to surprise his husband with a special trip. They had already told everyone they'd be gone for the week as they had intended to spend some time in London but Severus decided to surprise Harry with a very romantic trip. With a bit of help from Lucius he had it all planned.

He came into his husband's office on the last day of classes before the holiday. "Ready to go?"

Harry looked at all of the papers. "I really should be taking some of this with us. I really don't want to have to do it when we get back."

Severus came and pulled Harry towards him. "I thought we'd be doing a bit more interesting things then working on papers."

Harry smiled. "You know we'll have to leave the house some time. Ron and Hermione, and Draco and Pansy will be expecting to see us when we come to visit."

Severus laughed. "Oh, we will venture out from time to time but I think they'll understand."

Harry smiled and leaving his work behind followed his husband who had their bag shrunk, out to the gates. Severus stopped him from apparating though and instead handed Harry a small flat dish.

Harry looked at it. "A portkey? Grimmauld or any where in London isn't to far too apparate? What's this for?"

Severus gently kissed him and placed part of the dish in his hand. "You'll see."

Harry had no time to ask for he felt the familiar tug of the portkey behind his naval and closed his eyes for he had never been fond of this travel. When he opened his eyes he stared around in shock.

"Where are we?" Harry finally gasped out.

Severus smiled. "A secluded island in the Greek isles."

Harry looked at the white sand beaches, the beautiful sapphire water and the beach house behind. "What happened to London?"

"It was a cover. I wanted to take you some where a bit more romantic." Severus whispered.

Harry liked the idea of that. "Hmmm, whisked by my husband off to some tropical paradise. I wonder what you have in mind."

Severus pulled him by the hand towards the house. "First a tour of the house, though we'll end with the bedroom or we might not get the rest done."

Harry laughed as he was pulled up on to a veranda and into a light spacious Mediterranean style home with windows flooding the house with light, rattan furniture, bits of art on the walls and a large bedroom with windows on to the beach. As his husband pulled him down onto the bed, he thought he could get used to this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their third day in Greece they decided to actually venture forth from the bedroom, further then the kitchen or the hammock they had made plenty of use of on the veranda, and see a bit of the island.

Severus told him of some ancient ruins on the island. "Believed to have been sacred to the worship of the Goddess Persephone or so I am told."

Harry remembered his Greek myth. "Goddess of spring and one of the goddesses of fertility."

Severus nodded. "I heard there is a fountain couples make offerings to. I thought it might be an interesting trip, and couldn't hurt."

Harry thought the idea definitely had merit even if just a chance to see more of Greece. "I'd like that,"

They apparated to a wooded area not far from the site for Severus warned him it was a muggle touristy site as well. They walked through the grove of olive trees and came to what looked like ruins of an ancient temple. There were parts of the walls left here and there, and an archway, all done in marble. A statue of a woman in a toga gown, holding a pomegranate in her hand, stood in the center of a fountain, in what would have been the heart of the temple.

Harry watched a few couples who he could tell were muggles; make an offering of money or flowers to the water. He and Severus waited until they were alone before they stepped forward.

Harry took a wreath of flowers he had made and placed them on the water. "Goddess of spring and fertility, I bring you flowers in offering."

Severus smiled and placed a knut in the water, "And coin."

"We don't know if this works or even if you hear, or hear the pleas of non Greeks but we make an offer in hopes of a child." Harry said quietly.

Severus wrapped an army around his husband and led Harry away. He had brought a picnic with them and they sat on a bluff not far from the temple and looked out over the cliffs below and the ocean.

Harry was uncertain about the blessing. "It seems odd to pray to a God, not alone a Greek one. If she exists would she even heed our request for a blessing?"

Severus shrugged. "No idea, but it never hurts to try. Anyways I just thought it was a nice way to take part in the traditions of this beautiful island."

Harry agreed. "Though I have enjoyed spending almost every waking moment in bed with you, it has been nice to see another part of this island."

Severus pulled his husband's head down in his lap and offered him a grape. "I can think of a few other Greek traditions that I wouldn't mind trying out with you."

Harry swallowed the sweet grape that Severus had put in his mouth. "Aphrodite feeding her lover grapes to seduce them. I remember a painting in one of your books."

Severus smirked at that. "Maybe more along the lines of Zeus and Ganymede, the older distinguished man and his young nubile lover."

Harry pulled his husband down for a long drawn out kiss but pulled back when he heard some of the muggles. "I wish we had a bit more privacy."

Severus took out his wand and cast a few shield charms to block them from site. "Wouldn't want to give any innocent muggles a heart attack now would we."

Harry shook his head. "No." And pulled his husband down, his lips opening for Severus' tongue to slide inside.

Ganymede and Zeus under the cool branches of the olive trees along the bluff, protected from the views of mere mortals, cast aside their clothes and made love there out on the bluff under the sun, and later as the day passed, the stars. While they were in Greece Harry and Severus decided they'd not be themselves, they were the god and his lover. When in Greece, do as the Greek gods would do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The last night before they had to head back Severus and Harry lay entwined in the sand along their private stretch of beach. Something had possessed them to skinny dip as the sun set and they had not made it much further then the tide line when they were done. Exhausted they now lay admiring the constellations above.

Harry looked up at him. "Zeus, you do realize that tomorrow we return back to Scotland and school, and have to leave this behind."

Severus nodded. "Yes my little Ganymede, and you will once again be Harry and I will once again be Severus, both boring professors."

Harry laughed. "Speak for yourself. I'll have you know I had students admiring my fine ass and physique on Valentine's day. Seems I'm quite the catch."

Severus smirked. "Though I agree you are, I'm the only one to be admiring that about you. Now what students were looking at my husband's ass?"

Harry shook his head. "No worries, I straightened them out. Turns out few knew we were married. They'll keep their tongue in check around us at least."

Severus ran a finger down his husband's cheek. "They better. No one should be looking at you other then me."

Harry pulled his husband down into a passionate kiss and coming back for air. "No worries, you're the only one I want looking at me."

Severus moved to get up and help Harry. "We should perhaps head to bed as we will leave early in the morning."

Harry shook his head. "I want to stay here and sleep under the stars, watch the sun come up in the morning over the water, before we go."

Severus sunk back down next to his husband. They could sleep more when they got home. He took his husband into his arms and they fell asleep admiring the stars dancing above and woke in time for the sunrise.

As they prepared to head home Harry turned to him beaming. "This was amazing. Thank you."

Severus just kissed him. "It was just a very long over due honeymoon. I think though I could be convinced to come back here again."

Harry nodded as he took the portkey in hand before it was to depart. "Ganymede and Zeus will have to return for another frolic in the olive groves together."

Their return to the school on the Sunday afternoon before the holidays ended and classes started had been expected though no one knew they had not been in London. They cried exhaustion to explain not going to dinner and while they went to bed as they said they would upon their return, sleep was the furthest thing from their minds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks later Harry was starting to get up from his desk in his classroom when he had a slight dizzy spell. One of his students came to his side with a concerned look on their face.

"Are you all right professor? Perhaps I should run and get Madam Pomfrey?" Anna said.

Harry shook his head. "No. I just need to eat but thank you for your concern."

As he watched his students pile out of the classroom he decided maybe he should go and see Poppy. This was not his first dizzy spell and he was starting to wonder if their romantic honeymoon had worked. He went up after lunch to the hospital wing in his free period.

Poppy came out. "What can I do for you harry?"

Harry explained his dizzy spells. "I was wondering if I could get you to run a pregnancy test."

She beamed at the news and began performing the spell on him which only took a few moments. When she was finished Harry could not read her facial expression at all.

"Do you have the tests results?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "Yes."


	4. a time to celebrate?

"Do you have the test results?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "Yes"

Harry was growing worried as she remained silent. "It came back false?"

Poppy broke in a smile. "No, Harry I am very happy to say it came back positive. You're just over two weeks along."

Harry broke into a huge smile but felt like hexing her. "Then why such a pause?"

She smirked a bit. "I just thought I would let you dangle a bit longer before I told you."

Harry didn't find it funny at all. "You better feel lucky I'm going to need you around for pre-natal care or I'd hex you for that."

Poppy chuckled. "So what are you doing here still? I thought you'd be running off to tell the other daddy the good news."

Harry smiled coyly. "I have something a bit more special planned. Don't go telling my husband the news on me, or anyone else."

She promised. "You're my patient, I couldn't even tell Luna unless I had your permission."

"Couldn't tell Luna what?" Luna asked coming into the room.

Harry smiled at his friend. "I guess I can tell you. You'll be the godmother of the child anyways."

It took Luna a half a second to register what he had just said. "Godmother? You mean you and Sev are finally pregnant?"

Harry laughed. "I don't know about the Sev part, he's no more pregnant then Neville is, but Poppy just told me I'm just over two weeks along."

She came over and hugged him. "Your last night in paradise."

Harry nodded, remembering the night spent on the beach. "We might have to name the baby something like Apollo or Medea in honour."

Luna helped him get back into his robes properly. "So when are you telling Sev?"

Harry smiled. "I thought perhaps you could help me plan a special night for this weekend to tell him the news. I want it to be special."

Luna agreed and they walked together down to his rooms talking about what they could do. It was a Monday so Harry didn't really want to have a romantic dinner tonight; he would wait until the weekend when they'd have more time together. By the end of the day it was all planned for Saturday evening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday morning had found him out on the pitch with the lions for quiditch practice. He had fained a headache to explain why he did not go up in the air with them as was his usual practice. It was not common to see Professor Potter not scooting around on the broom showing them how to do certain drills.

He was surprised when as he watched the team play Draco popped up beside him. "I see you have whipped them into shape."

Harry laughed. "Where did you come from? I would have thought you'd be enjoying your weekend off."

Draco shrugged. "I am. I missed seeing you when Uncle Sev whisked you off to Greece instead of coming to see us in London, so I popped in for a visit."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you did. As much fun as I had on my vacation, I do admit I missed seeing you guys."

Draco nudged him in the ribs. "You don't need to lie to make me feel better. I know you much rather enjoyed your trip, especially as it was productive."

Harry blushed a bit. "Luna told you?"

Draco nodded. "That I was going to be a godfather? Yes. I was wondering why I had to heat it from her and not you."

Harry returned the nudge. "I haven't even told my husband yet. Luna only knew because she was in the hospital wing when I found out and I wanted to tell someone."

Draco pretended to be hurt. "I guess I need to be here more often or something. Sorry for having a job." But he broke into laughter.

Harry a few years back would never have imagined how close they would have become. "Did she tell you about our romantic dinner for tonight?"

Draco's smile returned. "She did. And I come bringing a few things to make it more special including some good wine for dinner, that won't hurt the baby."

"Let me guess, from your father's stock?" Harry asked.

Draco confirmed. "He had a feeling you might be ready for a celebration soon. He was quite convinced the romantic get away would work out for you."

"He was the one with your mum at least who gave us the idea. I must admit it definitely helped us to relax." Harry said with a wistful smile.

Harry and Draco continued to talk while from time to time Harry turned his attention to the field as he was reminded he was suppose to be coaching his team that afternoon. There had never been a coach before him but he was doing so well Madam Hooch wanted him to consider coaching two teams officially next season and she would take the other two. Harry didn't want his team to guess something was off.

When the team finally hit the showers Harry turned to Draco. "Staying for lunch?"

Draco nodded. "Actually been put up in a guest suite for the night. I thought I'd stick around and give you a hand with tonight."

As they walked to the castle Harry laughed. "You know I think I'm being a bit neglectful of my own job as being a bond witness."

Draco smirked at him. "And why is that?"

"Well I was for you and Pansy, Nev and Luna, and Ron and Lavender but I haven't been nearly as much of a busy body as you and Luna have been." Harry said.

Draco looked a bit put out. "Busy body?"

Harry nodded. "I mean I haven't been sending parental units to have sex talks with you or prying into your love lives. Maybe I should be."

Draco cracked up at that. "Okay maybe I went a bit far sending mum and dad after you guys but it helped didn't it?"

Harry had to admit it had. "But that doesn't mean I want you doing it again. Or I might start discussing your secrets with your in laws. I have met them a few times before."

Draco blushed to his roots. "As interesting as a conversation as I am sure that would be for both parties, I'll try to keep my tongue in my mouth."

Harry went to his rooms with Draco and Luna after lunch and started preparing with the help of the house elves, for the romantic candle light dinner he had planned for him and Severus so he could tell his husband the news. Luna and Draco left shortly after and he went to the bathroom to shower and change as Draco went to find Severus and send him on his way back.

Harry was in the bathroom getting out of the shower when he cringed in pain. "No."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been working in his potions lab all day and knew that it was getting late and dinner would be soon. He had not seen his husband since breakfast but knew Harry would be busy with quiditch in the morning and planned on grading all afternoon.

He was turning off a potion when Draco walked in. "Draco, I had no idea you were here."

Draco smiled. "I am here over night. I wanted to see you and Harry since I missed you over Easter."

Severus nodded and cleaned up the mess. "Will you be joining us for dinner then?"

Draco nodded. "I'm heading up to the guest suite to change but I'm sure I'll see you guys in the hall for dinner."

Watching Draco leave he thought it a bit strange Draco had suddenly showed up but he headed into his own rooms. He stared in amazement as he saw a candle light dinner waiting for him and flowers. He looked around for his husband but he was not in the main room or bedroom. He almost gave up but then he heard something from the bathroom.

He walked towards the door. "Harry?"

"Sev, quick." Harry's voice called.

He ran into the bathroom and found his husband on the floor, against the wall, blood soaking through his robes. "Oh God, Harry what happened?"

Harry collapsed in his arms. "The baby, I'm having a miscarriage."

He could not ask any other questions as Harry passed out. Harry had not even told him he was pregnant and now he was miscarrying. He scooped his husband up and flood up to the hospital wing where Poppy and Luna both appeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up well into the night from the looks of the sky out the window and felt disoriented. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He looked about and realized he was in the hospital wing and memories flooded back.

Severus was awake beside him and gently reached out when he saw Harry awake. "It's okay Harry."

Harry shook. "No. I was pregnant. I was going to tell you tonight. Then the cramps, and all the blood."

Severus sat down next to him and collected him in his arms. "You miscarried the baby Harry. I'm so sorry."

Harry broke down in tears sobbing against his husband's shoulder. "No. No. I can't have lost the baby. No."

Severus just rocked him. "We'll try again. We'll have a baby I promise. We'll have Poppy give you the potions to strengthen your magic womb. We'll try again."

Harry sobbed. "I just want my baby."

Severus slowly took a dreamless sleep potion and got Harry to drink it. Madam Pomfrey assured him a miscarriage was not uncommon first time for male pregnancies and there were some precautions like the spell he mentioned, that they could try now they knew he was at risk. They'd have to wait a few weeks for Harry to heal before they started trying again, but they would. They'd have a baby in their arms. He fell asleep holding Harry, wishing there was something he could say to comfort his husband but his own heart was breaking for the child they had lost, as well.


	5. the guilt of loss

It had been three days since Harry had miscarried the baby and Severus was growing more and more concerned. He knew his husband was in agony, he could feel it, but Harry had refused to speak of it. He hadn't even cried since the night he had found out. Harry had returned to teaching on Monday even though Albus had said he could take some time away from his classroom. Harry seemed to need to burry himself in his work.

Remus was growing concerned of both of them and came to speak to Severus in his potions lab. "Severus, you need to talk to someone."

Severus looked at the wolf a few moments. "It's not me I'm worried about Lupin, its Harry. He refuses to even cry for the baby. I know he's in pain but h won't talk or let it out."

Remus shook his head. "Harry has never been good with his emotions; you just have to be patient Sev. He's going to break down soon and he'll need you."

Severus sagged into a stool. "I wish he would just talk to me. The pain is eating him up inside but he won't talk. He leaves before I wake; he's asleep when I come to bed. He won't even let me touch him more then the slightest contact for our bond."

Remus was reminded of how it had been when they first married. "He's scared. He just lost the baby and any physical contact just makes him think of it."

"I don't know what to say to him to make him open up to me. I can't fully understand what he's going through. I didn't have the baby in me."

Remus put his hand on Severus. "You're loss is not any less for not having carried that baby. You are in pain too. Not to mention you feel his sorrow and guilt."

Severus sighed. "I didn't even know he was pregnant until he lost the baby but there is just this piece of me that feels missing. In the few seconds I knew the baby existed before it died, I loved it. I don't know if I was just picking up on Harry's connection to the baby. How could I love something that died as I learned of it?"

"Perhaps a bit of both." Remus ventured. "You can love something you never knew, as Harry loves his parents he was too young to remember. You lost your child."

Severus who was usually so calm was fighting back the tears. "I need to stay strong. Harry can't do this without me and I need to be strong for him."

Remus finally took the man into his arms. "You don't need to be strong for anyone. The baby was yours; you need to mourn just as much. Go to Harry and comfort each other."

Severus knew the man made sense. "Thank you Remus."

Remus just nodded and left the room. Severus went in search of his husband knowing from the time that Harry should have been teaching his sixth year charms class right now. He walked into the room was shocked to see Flitwick there.

"Where is my husband, Filius?" He asked trying not to sound to concerned.

Filius shook his head. "Harry left. He said he needed time away. I have Binns covering my classes so I can fill in for Harry until he is ready to return."

Severus had wanted Harry to take time off but now he was just worried. "Do you know where my husband went?"

Filius nodded. "He said he was just going to go home and get some rest. I thought it was a good idea. He looks like he has not slept in days."

Severus thanked the man and headed down to the dungeons but when he came into their apartments he found Harry was not there and noticed some of his husband's things were gone as well.

Back in the living room he noticed a note on the table. 'I needed some time alone. I'm sorry, about the baby and about leaving. I love you. Harry'

Severus stood staring at the note in his hand. He used the floo to contact Remus. "Do you know where Harry might have gone?" he asked after explaining.

Remus looked scared as well. "No. I don't. Perhaps check with his friends in London. I hope he went some where."

Remus agreed to help him search and after making sure Luna had no idea where he was, he started contacting everyone Harry knew. His panic was rising with every negative response.

He wasn't sure why he tried Malfoy manor but he did. Lucius came to speak to him. "He's here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been going through the motions of class all day. He couldn't even recall what he had done with any of his students though. By the last class of the afternoon he knew he had to get away. He couldn't concentrate on anything and he felt like he was going to burst. He sent for Filius who assured him he'd take over his classes until Harry was ready to return, Binns would be okay with returning from retirement for a few days to teach his old class.

Harry went down to the apartment and before he knew what he was doing he had packed a nag and wrote a note. He walked out onto the grounds, having no idea where he was going. When he got through the gates to apparate he wasn't even sure where he went to until he opened his eyes.

He walked to the front door of Malfoy Manor and knocked. A little house elf appeared. "Master Harry Snape sir, what's master doing?"

Harry looked at the elf for a moment. "Are Lucius and Narcissa here?"

The elf house nodded. "Master and mistress are home. Master Harry come in and I'll find them for you."

He allowed himself to be led into the library and a few moments later Lucius and Narcissa came rushing in. They had both heard the news of the miscarriage and to suddenly have Harry show up on their doorstep was a bit of a shock to say the least for the couple.

They sat down on either side of him. Narcissa reached out to hug him. "I'm so sorry about the baby Harry. I know how it feels."

Harry looked at her. "How do you know how it feels? No one does."

Lucius moved away silently for some how he knew this was something Harry needed to have out with Narcissa. Some how this was something no husband could understand right now.

"Draco was not our first child. Lucius and I suffered two miscarriages, one before and one after Draco." Narcissa admitted.

Harry was shocked, he had not known that. "I knew you said you had trouble conceiving but I didn't know you had lost babies."

Narcissa nodded. "I thought I was being punished. Because Lucius and I were spies but death eaters. I thought we didn't deserve a child."

Harry didn't know why those words hit home so well for him but suddenly for the first time since he had lost the baby, well since Severus had told him the news before feeding him a sleeping potion, Harry cried. His barriers came down and he began sobbing in her arms.

Narcissa held him like she would have her son when he was little. "It's okay Harry. Just let it all out. You need to cry for your little baby. You need to cry."

Lucius mouthed over Harry's head. 'I'm going to find Severus. He should know Harry is here.'

Narcissa nodded and continued to hold the boy. She was not shocked when Severus came walking into the room a few moments later. Lucius had gone no further then his study to use the floo when Severus had sent a floo call to see if they knew where his husband was.

Harry looked up at the sound of his husband's voice. "Sev."

Narcissa stood and left him with his husband, whispering first. "Just let it out Harry. You both need this."

Harry heard Lucius and Narcissa leave the room and he sunk into his husband's arms. He cried, and cried. He cried the tears that had been threatening to come for three days now but he had been fighting to keep inside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been shocked to see Harry in Narcissa's arms sobbing when he came in. Part of him was hurt that Harry had opened up to her but he remembered that Lucius and her had suffered at least one miscarriage he knew of. Narcissa knew better then anyone what Harry was suffering right now. His husband accepted his embrace and buried his head against his shoulder as he cried until he could no longer cry.

As Harry pulled away Severus reached to brush the tears away. "Harry, please talk to me. I want to help you through this. Please."

Harry shook his head. "You don't understand. You don't know what it was like having this little life inside of you and then having it torn away."

Severus held his husband's head in his hands. "No. I don't. But I have felt every tear, every agony you have since it happened Harry."

Harry tried to pull back. "The bond is not the same thing. You can't understand."

Severus made him look at him. "I lost a baby to Harry. That was my child too. And perhaps it wasn't as real to me. But I'm mourning our child too."

Harry was close to tears again. "I'm sorry."

Severus tried to stop him. "Don't apologize Harry. I know your grief is bad. I don't expect you to be able to comfort me right now."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm sorry I killed our baby. I'm sorry you lost your child."

Severus was shocked. "Harry, that wasn't your fault. You had a miscarriage, you did nothing wrong."

Harry didn't believe him. "The gods are punishing me. I don't deserve a child. I cost everyone who loved me their lives, I don't deserve happiness."

Severus pulled Harry to him. "You have not caused anyone to die. You saved so many lives, not just in the war. Like Ginny in your second year."

Harry was trembling. "My mum and dad died for me. Sirius was killed because of me. Cedric died. They'd all be alive if not for me. I don't deserve a baby."

Severus had thought Harry had got over that guilt years before but he felt it born again. "No Harry. Voldemort killed Cedric, not you. And your parents and godfather died because they loved you and like you'd do for your baby, they would die for you. You're not to blame for their deaths, none of them."

Harry's body was shaking with new crying. "Then why am I being punished? Why don't I deserve a baby? Why did the gods take my baby from me?"

Pulling his husband tighter to him. "It wasn't punishment Harry. The baby was just not ready for life yet. When a baby is, we will have one. Like Narcissa had Draco."

Harry let his husband comfort him for the first time since it happened. "I don't know if I can do it again. I don't know if I'm ready to risk it again."

Severus just kept holding him. "We'll wait. We'll wait until we both have mourned and when you're ready we'll try again. And you will see the Gods weren't punishing you. You deserve a baby and all the happiness in the world."

They sat together like that for what seemed like hours and when Harry had cried himself to sleep he carried him to bed in a room Lucius had the elves prepare. He knew it would be time before Harry would even consider trying again but after that afternoon, he hoped his husband was on the way to healing. Severus' own heart still needed time to mend too.


	6. a little time away can do some good

Severus and Harry took a week off from classes and stayed at Malfoy Manor. Being with Narcissa and speaking with her seemed to put Harry at more ease then since he had lost the baby. Narcissa could offer Harry something Severus knew he couldn't right now and he was grateful. She advised Severus to find something to distract Harry, not simply work, something to throw himself into until he was ready to try again.

The night they returned to school Severus placed an envelope down in front of Harry at his desk. Harry looked up "What is this?"

Severus smiled. "Something I picked up when we were away. I thought perhaps we could go away this summer for a few weeks."

Harry opened the envelope and found dozens of brochures. "Are we going to try and see the world in two months?"

Severus shook his head with a laugh. "No. I thought you could pick a few places you wanted to see or do. I know you haven't had much of a chance to travel."

Harry had never been outside of the UK except for Greece. "We're actually going to take off? I thought you hated being away from your lab too long."

Severus nodded. "I thought we both could use a summer away. Maybe a month seeing a bit of the world. Some time for just the two of us."

Harry smiled at the thought. "I think that sounds like a pretty good idea. I have always wanted to see some of the world."

Severus pointed at the brochures. "Pick a few destinations or activities. You don't need to decide until a week before we would leave. You have time."

Harry pointed at the stack of papers and the Gryffindor quidditch schedual. "That extra time might come in handy."

Severus looked at the lion's schedule. "You know you've really worked a miracle with your newer team this year. I'll be happy to have you coach the snakes too."

Harry had agreed to take on the snakes in the fall as well. "I'm looking forward to coaching the snakes as well. I have a few ideas on how to improve your team."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You know I had my doubts of you coaching both teams, even if you're my husband?"

Harry smirked at him. "Don't trust me Professor Snape? I remind you I have not been a member of Gryffindor for over two years now."

Severus nodded. "I know. And I know you'll do proud with the snakes as well. They'll almost be all new players next year and will need the help."

Harry sighed. The snakes like the badgers and eagles focussed on older players. "That's why when I have tried to get the Lions to focus on a wider age of players."

Severus looked at the roster. "Any ideas on who will be the captain next year, since it falls to you now?"

Harry wasn't sure. "With Dennis graduating I have no idea. Dennis has been quite the captain. I can't believe he's off to play in the Americas league this summer."

Dennis Creevey had got into quidditch after the death of his brother Collin in the final battle thanks to some encouragement by Harry. He turned out to be quite the chaser; he had good speed and had become a key player. Harry still had a hard time not seeing him as the boy who fell in the lake on his way in the boat first year.

As he watched his husband as they talked of quidditch Severus saw a bit of his husband back. "Are you going to be done soon?"

Harry shrugged. "I should have taken some work with me when we left. I had no idea Filius would assign so much homework while I was gone."

Severus leaned down and kissed him. "I have to go do some of my own as well. Come fetch me when you're done and we can have some tea before bed."

Harry finished about another hour's worth of work and then went to fetch his husband from his lab. They spent the rest of the evening on the couch with some tea and just watching the fire roar in the fireplace. It would be time before they'd be intimate again but Harry had permitted more physical contact as late.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of the school year drew around with Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup again as well as the house cup. There also came a round of news which brought Severus more assurance that this trip was a good idea. As well as Neville and Luna's child, they learned Draco and Pansy were due in February. Even Ron and Hermione were trying.

A few days after the end of the school year Harry and Severus were back at Malfoy manor. "So where are the two of you actually off to?" Narcissa asked.

Harry smiled. "We've decided we'd do four weeks away and try and see a good part of the world."

Severus smiled. "Harry has been amazingly busy planning. A week in New York, a week in Egypt, one in Milan and one at a resort in Tahiti."

Narcissa smiled at the last stop. "Lucius and I went there for the honeymoon. It was quite romantic being there."

Harry nodded. "We're staying at one of those cabanas that are right out over the water. I saw the pictures and I thought it a perfect end for our trip."

Lucius laughed at his old friend. "I thought you never were one for travel. You can't be away from your lab too long or you might go mad or something like that?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was a good time to try something new. I must admit the places Harry has chosen for us sound really exciting."

Narcissa shared a look with her husband that quite clearly said. 'The best thing for the two of them to get them back on the right path'

Lucius nodded and turned back to Severus. "I have some books I think you might want to look at before you leave. Why don't you come into the library?"

Harry watched as his husband left and knew that it was a set up so he turned to Narcissa. "So what secrets do you have to share that you whisked Sev off?"

Narcissa laughed. "I just wanted to make sure that you were up for this trip."

Harry nodded. "I am. I think that some time away is going to be good for both of us, and for us. We need some time to just be together."

"You know you don't have to rush into anything. All this talk about romantic locations in Tahiti, if you're not ready, don't push it." Narcissa warned him.

Harry was still unsure of whether he'd be ready. "I don't know if I'll be ready to try having a baby yet but I think it'll help us grow closer again."

Narcissa hugged Harry. "You know you're quite the impressive young man Harry. Severus is a lucky husband and when you have a baby they'll be lucky to have you as a daddy."

Harry felt his smile slip just a bit. "I just hope Merlin or what ever Gods above agree with you and give me the chance."

Narcissa squeezed his shoulder. "They will. Just give it some time. When you're ready you'll have your own baby laying in your arms looking up at you."

Harry's smile returned a bit at the thought of his own child. "I see a little boy in my arms, sometimes when I dream. I can almost see the dimples in his cheeks even now."

Narcissa had a knowing look on her face. "I had the same before I had Draco. Lucius thought I was crazy when I told him before I even was pregnant, we were having a son."

Harry smirked. "You know I have a hard time seeing either Severus or Lucius with a daughter."

Narcissa broke into laughter. "For the longest time so did I but you give Sev a daughter and I bet she has him wrapped around her baby finger by her first breath."

Harry had to admit he agreed. "I'm not sure having children at school will be good for my husband's image. He might show his soft side to his students."

Severus and Lucius had walked up behind them. Sev laughed. "Don't worry, I'll give them enough detentions and take away enough points to remind them."

Harry laughed and nudged his husband in the ribs. "Good. I wouldn't want any of our students thinking my husband might have gone soft on them or anything."

As Severus pulled Harry into a kiss Lucius and Narcissa smiled at the couple. They still had a way to come before they were back to normal but it was the happiest they had seen them since they had lost the baby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day after Severus and Harry left the manor for the first leg of their journey Lucius and Narcissa were hosting more guests as Draco and Pansy, as well as Blaise and Ginny had come to visit. Draco was busy studying to be a lawyer, with Hermione, and Pansy working in international cooperation, they didn't visit often. Blaise was their godson so it was not unexpected for him and Ginny to be there as well. Blaise was an investment advisor with his dad and Ginny was a journalist now.

Narcissa was doting over her daughter in law. "You know that I can't believe you two are making me a grandmother. I am too young to be grandma."

Draco smiled at his mum but Lucius shook his head. "Don't listen to her. She has been talking about nothing else since we got the news."

Pansy looked at her husband who nodded. "We went to the healers and found the sex of the baby yesterday."

As both the expectant grandparents turned anxiously to hear Draco put them out of their misery. "A little boy."

The grandparents were so busy hugging their children they almost missed the next announcement. "Well then he might have a girlfriend born in March."

All eyes turned to Blaise who had spoken but it was Ginny who responded. "We were a bit surprised. We were going to wait another year or so but we're thrilled."

The house elves were called to bring wine for those who were not pregnant and cider for the two pregnant women to toast the great news. They all hoped by the end of this month vacation that there would be another baby's arrival to be expecting as well.

Ginny, Pansy and Narcissa spent the afternoon talking babies. Ginny smiled. "Good thing about writing my article, I can work from home and be with the baby."

Pansy shrugged. "Mum is going to hire me a nanny to help with the baby. I can't really take off to long in this part of my training."

Narcissa was full of advice and plans. "You know we'll have to go to Paris for some baby shopping in the winter."

They heard the men groaning from the other direction and just laughed as they continued talking baby clothes and nursery decorations. The men kept hearing the word 'men' muttered every once and a while with a laugh, from the other end of the garden.


	7. tropical paradise

The holiday had been the perfect idea and as the time passed Severus saw his husband returning to his normal self. Being away from school and all of the happy pregnant couples was the best thing for Harry. They had done the tourist thing the first few weeks, both muggle and magic. Baseball games and quidditch, helicopter rides and cursed tombs, the theatre and museums.

They had come to Tahiti and Severus stood looking out at his husband on the veranda. His husband's laugh was back, the shimmer in his eyes. The Harry he had seen only glimpses of since they lost the baby, seemed back permanently.

Harry seemed to notice his eyes on him and turned to look at his husband. "I'm glad that we made this the last stop on our trip before we head home."

Severus walked across the boards to him. "And why would that be?"

As Harry felt his husband's arms encircle him as he turned back to look at the water he answered. "So we could hide away in our room all week and not feely guilty."

Severus' heart pounded at those words. "What did you have in mind?"

Harry turned around to look into his husband's eyes. "I thought perhaps we could start with trying out that hammock."

Severus looked over at the contraption. "I'm not so sure about that thing. I don't know how comfortable that pile of ropes looks."

Harry laughed and started tugging his husband towards it. "Can't be any more uncomfortable then when we were on the hot sand in Greece."

Severus remembered having sand get in every where. "You might have a point there but it is a bit public." Severus pointed out.

Harry pulled him down onto the hammock. "No more then the grounds at school, I should remind you. I didn't think I'd have to convince you so hard."

Severus slipped down into the hammock with him. "I don't need any convincing to make love to you. I just thought the bed might be more comfortable."

Harry plied him with one of his pouts. "I thought we were supposed to be spontaneous about this."

Severus needed no more persuasion. He had wanted to make love to his husband for months and if Harry was ready, he was not one to argue. Looking into Harry's eyes one last time to make sure his husband was definitely ready for this; he lowered his husband against the ropes.

As lost in the passion as they were, Severus drew away a moment before he entered, grabbing for his wand. Harry stopped him. "No."

Severus looked down at his husband. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded without a second thought. "If it happens, it's meant to be. I'm ready to try."

Severus let the wand drop back on the table when he saw again the truth in his husband's eyes and he gently pushed into his husband. He tried to be gentle as this was the first time he had taken Harry since he miscarried but Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and encouraged him to move on. The hammock rocked as the two moved in rhythm together and both came to an amazing climax.

As Severus pulled out and lay next to his husband he kissed Harry. "I have missed this."

Harry returned the gentle warm kiss. "I have too."

Severus was shocked when Harry suddenly flipped over so he could nuzzle his husband's neck. "What are you doing?"

Harry looked up for one moment. "I thought that I might repay you."

Severus nodded and his words were cut off by a moan as his husband's mouth moved to his nipples. "Yes."

By the time Harry's lips had trailed down his chest and came to his penis he was hard again and it did not take long for Harry to bring him to a climax when he took his husband into his mouth. Harry returned to his husband's chest. He had topped his husband once back when they first wed but Harry never really liked it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The last week of their vacation passed quickly. Harry and Severus did venture from their cabana from time to time and tried things like sailing and even snorkelling but like their first romantic trip to Greece, they acted like newlyweds again.

Their last night there Severus decided to plan something special and led Harry onto the balcony. Harry's eyes were covered. "What are you up too?"

Severus just held him tight but kissed his neck. "I wanted to make sure that the last night of our little vacation was special so you would never forget the holiday."

Harry smiled at the thought but informed his husband. "You think I'd ever forget this amazing vacation? We could do nothing tonight and I'd always remember."

Severus laughed. "I wish you told me that earlier and I wouldn't have gone to all the trouble. Oh well, since it's planned you might as well enjoy."

When the hands were removed Harry saw a boat coming their way with musicians playing, a feast and candles. "What have you done?"

Severus just motioned for the boat to land and a huge gourmet Tahitian feast was brought up for them and while flowers were put around their necks, the musicians played and a few women danced for them as the five star meal was presented to them.

Harry smiled as the chef that brought it cooked some of the food right before them and the smells drifted up. "This is incredible Sev."

Severus thought Harry would enjoy it. "I wanted to make sure you were treated like the king you are in my life. The agent recommended this for us."

The food was incredible and the entertainment was beautiful, the perfect ending for their vacation. The night even ended with a trip in the out boarder canoe which the group had come in, around some of the resort so that the two of them could enjoy the beautiful stars dancing in the sky above the ocean.

When they were dropped off Severus smiled down at his husband. "Our last night here. What do you think the hammock or the bed?"

Harry pointed towards the hammock. "That way we can watch the sunrise over the water."

Severus remembered doing that on the night back on the beach in Greece and smiled. "I hope to have you too busy to notice."

Harry smiled as his husband pulled him down into the hammock with him. "I think I could live with the disappointment, for a good cause."

Though Severus kept him quite busy that night they were laying half asleep in each other's arms when the sun appeared in the sky and as the sky went shades of pink, purple and gold, they both knew that this had been the perfect vacation. Even if they weren't pregnant from it, they knew they'd continue to try when they got back.

As Severus and Harry prepared to take the portkey back to England Severus reached down to kiss his husband. "I think we should make a trip every year."

Harry liked the thought of that. "Hopefully next year we might have to make it a smaller trip, as it might be three of us."

Severus liked the sounds of that. "The more the merrier, you know we could always find a baby-sitter for a romantic night."

Harry sent a wistful last look back at the resort before they disappeared and sent a silent prayer up to Merlin and the gods above that this might work and Narcissa might be right, that he may have a child in his arms soon enough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later, a week in fact before the school term started again Harry was feeling odd. He wasn't sure why but he had his suspicions. He didn't tell Severus though or even go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was gone and Luna was watching it right now.

Narcissa was a bit surprised when she received Harry's owl asking him to meet him in London but she accepted. She came into the Leaky Cauldron. "Harry."

Harry stood up from the table where he had been sitting and hugged her. "I was hoping you might come with me to do something."

Narcissa had a feeling, after hearing how well the trip had gone. "May I ask where we are going?"

Harry knew she had guessed. "I have an appointment with a healer at the hospital. Madam Pomfrey is on vacation."

Narcissa nodded. "I'd be happy to come with you Harry."

They took off to the hospital and Narcissa stayed with Harry nervously in the waiting room until they were called in for the exam. She stayed and held his hand as he requested her to, while the healer checked.

The healer looked up and smiled at Harry. "I am happy to tell you Mr Snape that you seem to be about three weeks pregnant."

Harry's face broke into a huge smile and Narcissa hugged him. "See I told you Harry, just be patient and when the time was right it would happen."

The healer had been told of his troubles before and handed him some vials. "The strengthening and vitamin potions. They'll help you."

Harry took the bottles promising to keep on schedule with them. Narcissa insisted on taking him to do a bit of shopping as she had done with both Pansy and Ginny when she found out they were pregnant.

Harry was looking at the different blankets and he picked up a beautiful blue one. "I really am going to have a son in my arms aren't I?"

Narcissa put her arms around him. "That you are Harry. Just over eight months from now, you'll have the little one in your arms."

Harry purchased a few items. "I'll keep to the regiment; I'll do everything right this time. I'm going to have this little one in my arms."

Narcissa smiled at him. "So when are you going to tell your husband? Maybe you should do a romantic dinner for him."

Harry faltered a moment reminded of the last time he tried to do that. "I want to surprise him but I think something else is in store."

Narcissa and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the perfect way for Harry to reveal to his husband that he was carrying their child again. He knew the risks more clearly more then last time but some how he saw himself, Neville and Luna, Draco and Pansy, and Ginny and Blaise, with their babies. This time, he swore to himself, it would work out.


	8. baby Longbottom makes an arrival

Harry's plans for the announcement of his pregnancy was once again put on hold by a trip to the hospital wing but thankfully this time it was for a very happy occasion and not over a loss.

Harry and Neville were in the greenhouses talking when a patronus owl appeared. "Neville, you need to come to the hospital wing. It's Luna."

Harry and Neville stared at each other after Poppy's owl disappeared. Luna was due in two weeks. "The baby?" They both said at the same time.

Harry clapped his friend on the back. "You're going to be a daddy. We better get up there now."

Neville raced up the stairs with Harry faster then Harry had ever seen him move. At the door Neville turned to him. "Can you do something for me?"

Harry was willing to do just about anything for his friends. "Name it Neville."

Neville was bursting to go in and see his wife. "Contact Gran and let her know that her little great granddaughter is on the way."

Harry broke into a grin knowing that the old woman would be so excited. "I'll go floo her right away. I know she'll want to come right away."

Harry watched as Neville disappeared into the hospital wing and he raced through the castle down to the dungeons to use their fire there. He wanted to get Mrs Longbottom and go back up stairs. Luna was his little sister and he wanted to be there for the birth of her first child. His own plans for the night were long gone.

Severus was grading papers in the sitting room when he came in. "What's wrong Harry?" He was so anxious when he saw Harry so flushed.

Harry caught his breath before he answered. "Luna has gone into labour. Neville asked me to send word to his grandmother to come."

Severus laughed. "That woman might scare grown men but when it comes to her family she is quite the softy sometimes. Go tell her."

Harry laughed as he threw the floo powder in and called Longbottom manor. Agatha came to the hearth. "Harry, what is it?"

"Neville asked me to get a hold of you. Luna has gone into labour. They want you to be here for the birth." Harry informed the woman.

The usually stone cold face broke into a massive smile. "Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can apparate and get up from the gates."

Harry promised and stepped back out of the flames. "I want to be there for Luna too. Are you coming with me?"

Severus had already put away his marking. "Of course. After all Luna is practically my sister in law."

Harry smirked at the transformation he had made in his husband over the years. "Never would have though I'd see you rushing to a student's bed side."

Severus just elbowed his husband gently. "Former student I remind you. And anyways we both know how important Luna has been for us in our marriage."

Harry and Severus headed up to the ward and while they sent word in that Agatha would be arriving soon enough, they remained in the sitting room, awaiting news that the baby was born and to be allowed in to see it.

Severus saw the look in Harry's eyes as he waited. "It will happen for us soon enough. It'll be Luna and Neville waiting outside these doors."

Harry hid the smile at the news he had yet to share. "I know. And I am happy for Neville and Luna. They really deserve this baby."

Agatha came into the room. "Has the baby arrived yet?"

Harry shook his head and the older woman took a seat next to them. She looked quite terrified and excited at the same time. Neville was the only family she had left so his wife and the baby meant the world to her. Harry knew that the baby would be a very lucky child to have her as a grandma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neville and Luna were sitting on a bed at the end of the ward near the windows as Luna insisted on being able to see the sky when she gave birth, a good omen she told them. Harry smiled as he walked with Severus and Agatha towards the couple, trying to spot the color of the blanket.

When he saw the baby he smiled. "Pink. You had a baby girl?"

Neville smiled down at the tiny form of his daughter asleep in his wife's arms. "We've known all along but we thought to keep it a surprise."

Agatha came around and Luna handed the old woman her great-granddaughter. "She is so beautiful. She looks like you Luna, with Neville's nose."

Harry peered down at the sleeping form. "So have you two chosen a name for the little princess?"

Madam Pomfrey had come up behind them holding a clipboard with some paper work on it. "I need it for the paper work."

Luna looked at her husband before she spoke. "We have decided to honour both our mothers. Alice Cassiopeia Longbottom."

That made Agatha smile broader. "That is a beautiful name for the little girl. Your mother would be so proud of you and your daughter."

Neville's face fell for a moment at the mention of his parents, permanently in St Mungo's. "We plan to take her to see them in a few weeks time."

Harry felt a pang for the couple for the baby would have neither grandmother for Luna's mother had died before she started at Hogwarts. Harry thought of his own child. He had Molly but his own mum was dead and though he knew his mother in law was out there some where. His husband had mentioned her only once.

Madam Pomfrey had one last thing to cover. "And have you considered any godparents for the baby?"

Luna turned to Harry. "I was hoping you and Severus would do the honours of being godparents to our daughter."

Harry was touched. "You mean it?"

Neville nodded. "You've been a best friend to both of us for years. And you were Luna's maid of honour. We'd love you both to serve as her godparents."

Agatha handed the baby to Harry and he looked at her sleeping face. "I'd be so honoured to be her godfather. It means a lot to me that you asked."

Severus looked at the little girl in his husband's arms. "I agree with my husband. We'd be honoured to serve as her godfathers."

Harry and Severus signed the birth certificate that got sent off to the ministry. The godparents were also guardians of the child if anything happened to the parents, in the magical world. It was not only an honour but a great responsibility. Harry and Severus left the happy family a while later, with Agatha, to allow the parents some time alone with their daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in their rooms Severus turned to him. "Our goddaughter is a real beauty isn't she? I never thought I'd be a godfather to a Longbottom."

Harry smiled at his husband. "It does seem quite odd. After all of the years of making Neville practically cry in class. You always did like Luna though."

Severus nodded. "Luna was always good in potions. I encouraged her to consider going into healing even before she was your witness. She is quite brilliant."

Harry sunk down into the couch with his husband. "You know I was thinking when we have a baby that Luna and Draco would be the godparents."

Severus had thought the same thing. "They'd be honoured." And then after a moment. "I'm sorry; I know you said you wanted to take a walk tonight."

Harry smiled. "I had something special planned but I think it's a bit late."

Severus peered down at his husband. "Special? Have I forgotten some special occasion?"

Harry shook his head. "I wanted to make tonight special but I think Ally's arrival has done that. I think maybe I should just do it."

Severus was growing more and more confused especially when Harry placed his hand against his stomach and held it there. He was about to speak when he felt a slight tingle there.

"You're pregnant?" Severus asked, shocked.

Harry nodded. "I asked Narcissa to take me to the hospital for a check up last week and the healers confirmed it. Just over four weeks along. Due at Easter."

Severus didn't remove his hand but lowered his lips to Harry's. "I can't believe this. This is so amazing. We're really going to be parents?"

Harry nodded. "We are. We're going to have a beautiful baby in our arms in eight months."

Severus held him to his chest. "The healers gave you potions? You told them about before?"

Harry nodded. "They gave me the strengthening ones for my womb and vitamins to take. I have been taking them on regiment. I'm going to do everything right."

Severus wrapped his arms around his husband. "We will. Including you going no where near quidditch balls or flying."

Harry laughed. "I promise. Quidditch stands and nothing else. I'm not taking any risks with this little one I promise."

They spent the evening together on the couch in each other's arms. It wasn't the romantic announcement Harry had planned but he realized that it couldn't have been more special for them. They'd wait a few more weeks to tell anyone. They'd let Ally and her parents have the spotlight for now. They kind of liked having the little secret to themselves any ways, other then Narcissa but she had promised not even to tell Lucius or Draco until they were ready for others to know.


	9. morning sickness

It seems Harry told his husband about his pregnancy at the right time for Baby Snape didn't wait much longer to start making their presence known for less then a week later Harry woke feeling like he had been on some kind of ride at an amusement park.

Crawling from bed and just making it to the bathroom he heaved the contents of his stomach into the toilet until he was dry heaving. "Oh Merlin." he muttered.

He felt a cold cloth against the back of his neck. "The morning sickness has hit finally. I thought you perhaps were one of the lucky ones."

Harry sunk back against his husband. "Lucky? I definitely don't think that the term has ever been used for me."

Severus gently continued to run a cold cloth along Harry's neck and head. "Are you feeling any better?"

Harry groaned. "A bit but I think it's mainly because there is nothing left in my stomach to throw up."

Severus helped him to his feet and into a shower. When Harry got out he was feeling a bit better. That feeling though ended when they got to the Great Hall and the smell of the eggs and sausage hit him and he started to go green.

Severus led him to a chair. "I'll get some dry toast and tea sent up for you. It should be easy enough for you to keep down."

Harry nodded grateful. They weren't telling anyone yet and if he ran out to throw up most would guess. "Thanks."

Remus watched from the seat next to him as Harry munched on toast. "Not even any of your favourite jam? Are you feeling okay Harry?"

Harry looked at his honorary godfather. "I think I have a bit of the stomach flu."

Remus was a bit concerned. "Are you sure you should be teaching? It's the first full week of classes, you can miss a day or two until you're better."

Harry nodded his head. "It's nothing, just an upset stomach. If it get's any worse I'll consider."

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I shouldn't be too worried. Knowing Severus he wouldn't have let you out of bed if it was anything too bad."

Harry smiled over in the direction of his husband. "No he would threaten me with a bed sticking spell if I didn't stay put. This isn't the first time."

Severus overheard the last part and smiled. "My husband would go and play quidditch with a high fever if you let him. He doesn't have much common sense."

Harry nudged him in the ribs. "Hey, what kind of thing is that to say about your husband?"

Remus smirked. "Your husband is right Harry. I remember someone who finished playing quidditch with a broken arm in second year."

Harry conceded the point. "The game was nearly over anyways and I won the game. Anyways, I'm just a bit tired, nothing to fret over right now."

The breakfast period ended and Harry stood up slowly and after leaning down and kissing his husband Harry headed off to the first class of the day. He managed the morning well enough and after some crackers and a bit of broth for lunch, he wasn't too bad for the afternoon either.

By dinner time though he couldn't take the aromas any more and retreated downstairs. Severus found him on the couch. "You missed dinner."

Harry groaned at the thought of food. "Just the thought of the smell of the food up there is making me sick."

Severus shook his head. "You and the little one need to eat to keep up your strength. I'll get the elves to bring you some soup."

Harry knew he was right. "I need something to take mu potions with. Just make sure it's broth or something."

Severus nodded and he called the elves that brought Harry a tray. Harry had a bit of the soup but it seemed even the broth wasn't going to sit well this time and he soon found himself back in the bathroom. When Harry was done heaving Severus got him settled into bed, feeding him potions and then handing him crackers.

"Saltine crackers. I have been told that they're good for nautiousness." Severus explained.

Harry bit into one of the crackers. "How do pregnant women ever gain so much weight and have all of the cravings? I'll lose weight at this rate."

Severus ran the cool cloth along his head again. "It lasts only the first trimester usually. After the third month you should be past this stage."

Harry didn't take the news as the positive news Severus intended. "Three months. You mean I have another two months of this?"

Severus felt bad for his husband. "Soon enough you'll have me running around mad looking for the foods you're craving."

Harry cracked a smile at the thought of his husband going out in the middle of the night to find him ice cream or what ever else he might be craving. He still thought his husband had the easy part. He's have preferred running for food and wiping his husband's neck, then being the one throwing up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the days went on the morning sickness was growing more intense. Harry was not sure at all why it was called morning sickness for he seemed to have it at all hours of the day and he was practically living on saltines. The vitamins were a much needed necessity for his diet definitely was not up to par right now. Poppy assured them though that it was all normal and that the baby was growing strong.

One afternoon Harry was coming out of his office for his next class when he ran into Luna. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Harry looked at Luna and there was something in her face that told him she knew already. "How did you know?"

She laughed. "You forget I was just recently pregnant. I have noticed your frequent bathroom trips and the lovely shade of green recently."

Harry grimaced as he thought of his most recent trip. "Is it that obvious? I hadn't thought any one else on staff knew that I was pregnant yet."

Luna smiled. "No one does. Not even Neville or your godfather. I thought I was right but you really confirmed it for me."

Harry led her back into his office so they wouldn't be over heard. "We want to wait until I hit the three month mark. After the first trimester I'll be at less risk."

Luna knew that Harry was still worried after loosing the first baby. "That makes sense Harry. Though I'm not sure if your symptoms are going to play along."

Harry shook his head. "I don't care what I have to do; I plan on keeping the secret until we planned. We're planning a small dinner to tell everyone, when it's time."

Luna just hugged him. "Your secret is safe with me. I'll only tell Ally I promise. And I'll do anything I can to help you keep your little secret until then."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Remus has his suspicions I think and I know if Draco was around he'd guess but thankfully he's busy in London with his studies."

Luna was at the door when she turned. "So do I and Draco get to be the godparents since we were your bond witnesses?"

Harry pretended to think about that. "You know Sev and I wouldn't have it any other way. Even if you and Neville hadn't named us for Ally."

Luna came back across and hugged him. "We were honoured you agreed. And I am thrilled to be chosen godmother of your little one."

Harry returned the hug. "You know that I and my husband owe our marriage to you and Draco. Well and Remy and Luius but future kids can have them."

Luna put a hand against his stomach. "Well keep that little one safe there. Ally will be excited about having a new little cousin to play with."

Harry thought of Draco and the others. "You know she'll have a number of them, with Ginny and Pansy also pregnant. Though she'll be a different year in school."

"You know when you make the announcement we can do some shopping. Help pick out some clothes and toys for your little one." Luna said happily.

Harry shuddered with the thought. "Luna I thought you were my safe female friend. You never seemed to be the fashion one."

Luna shrugged. "No. Usually I prefer herbs and animals, you're right. But you'll find as the baby grows closer you'll be thinking madly about all of that too."

Harry knew all about the period of pregnancy known as the nesting period. His husband had already supplied him with some pregnancy books and the two had been reading them before bed every night. His husband seemed obsessed in making sure everything was okay. Harry promised Luna when the world knew about his pregnancy; he'd allow her to take him shopping though he was sure they'd have a number of people insisting on coming along.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first week of October found Harry in the bleachers that first weekend watching the Snakes up on their brooms playing. Even with the baby he still had agreed to take on coaching the snakes as well as the lions. The fresh air was good for him though and a distraction from the morning sickness and hiding it from all.

He was sitting alone on the bleachers watching them work on passing techniques when he heard someone come up behind him. "Hey Harry."

Harry turned around to see that Draco had come up behind him. "Drake, what are you doing here? I thought you were so busy with your final year of your studies."

Draco shrugged. "I am, and with Pansy and the baby as well but I decided it had been too long since I visited. We haven't seen each other since this summer."

Harry knew his friend to well. "Okay, who told you?"

Draco tried to look innocent. "Told me what?"

Harry shook his head. "Drake, don't try pulling that on me. You know. Now was it your mum or Luna?"

Draco broke into a smile. "Both. Mum kind of let a hint slip when we were over for dinner and then Luna confirmed it for me this morning."

Harry couldn't believe Luna. "Luna told me she'd keep it even from her husband, how did she ever convince you to tell her."

Draco smirked. "Told her mum had already told me. Mum had said something about our son playing with your baby. She tried to pass it off as future hope."

Harry had to admit he was surprised Narcissa had kept it this long. "Does your father or wife know?"

Draco shook his head. "No. And mum has promised to keep it better now. So when were you planning on telling everyone?"

Harry explained their decision to wait until they were out of the biggest danger zone. "Another month and we planned on having a dinner to tell everyone."

Draco understood. "I promise that I won't tell anyone, not even Pansy. I'm just so happy for you and my godfather. How is it going?"

Harry groaned. "When I'm not throwing up anything I eat, fine. It seems saltines are the only thing I can keep down. Did Pansy have morning sickness?'

Draco nodded. "Not as bad as it seems you have it but she was pretty green for a time there. Usually just in the mornings though."

Harry regretted asking him. "Lucky me I guess."

Draco stayed with him during practice and they discussed pregnancies, baby names and how to tell everyone when the time was right. Draco didn't even bother to ask if he was going to be godfather of the little baby like Luna had. He took it for granted as his godfather's witness, that he'd be godfather to the child.


	10. preparing to announce

Severus smiled one afternoon just before Halloween when he came into their sitting room and found his husband curled up in front of the fire in his chair, feeding a bottle to baby Ally.

He leaned down and kissed his husband on the lips. "How is our beautiful little goddaughter doing?"

Harry looked at her half closed eyes and rosy cheeks. "Quite well. I'm hoping she'll go back to sleep when she's done."

Severus sat down on the table next to them. "Not that I mind her company, but may I ask why Ally is here?"

Harry looked up for once. "Neville and Luna had to go away for a few hours to London. I offered to take Ally so they didn't have to take her all the way."

Severus smiled. "I guess it should be good practice for us for when our own son or daughter makes their entrance"

Harry smirked at that. "You know I believe those are the same words that Luna said when she brought Ally an hour ago."

Seeing Ally was done her bottle Severus took her from his husband. "She is quite the well behaved little one. I don't think I've seen a baby who cries so little."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his husband. "Have you been around a lot of babies before?"

Severus chuckled slightly. "I guess not, mainly teenagers but I have known teens who cry more then this little one seems to"

That made Harry laugh. "I have to admit you have a point there. The first years seem to break into tears in class from time to time. I hope I was never that bad."

Severus shook his head. "No. You were too much of an insufferable Gryffindor to cry over anything even broken bones."

Harry would have cuffed him if he wasn't holding the baby. "Since you have her you can change and burp her before she goes down."

Severus shook his head. "No. I really should go back to my lab and make a potion."

Harry refused to take the baby back. "No. It's good practice for when our own comes. Anyways I need to go to the bathroom."

Severus winced. "Morning sickness still? You haven't had a bout of it in nearly a week. Your second trimester is nearly starting."

Harry shrugged. "The books say it can last longer but I just need to pee. It seems this little one is pressing down on my bladder tonight."

Severus watched his husband leave and gently lowered Ally down onto the couch to change her diaper from the bag that Luna had brought over, and then shifted the baby on to his shoulder to burp her. By the time he was done she had fallen back to sleep and he placed her down into the travel bassinette.

Harry returned and smiled down at the baby. "You know you're going to make an amazing father when ours is born. You're already quite the natural."

Severus wasn't so sure. "I guess it must be natural, the last baby I was around for any length of time was oddly enough you."

That made Harry stop. "Me?"

Severus nodded. "I'm not sure how many husbands can say that but because of the order, I was around you when you were an infant, before your mum and dad died."

Harry sunk down into his lap. "It does seem odd to be reminded every once in a while just how much you robbed the cradle."

Severus kissed Harry gently. "I don't hear you complaining at all."

Harry laughed. "No. I much prefer an older and more mature lover and husband then some child my own age."

Severus looked at the baby. "When did you say that Neville and Luna would be back for her?"

Harry knew he didn't want to make love when the baby was there. "You know we'll have to get used to having sex with a baby in the next room, some time."

Severus shook his head. "I was more worried about being interrupted by her parents when they come back for her."

Harry decided that wasn't the most appealing thought either. "They should be back in about two hours."

Reluctantly Harry and Severus put their desire to head off to bed on hold and tried to concentrate on some grading they both had to do. When Neville and Luna returned they happily handed Ally off to her parents. They loved baby-sitting but they were both happy to head off to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting with his husband on Halloween morning having breakfast in their rooms when a question that had been bothering him for some time came to mind and he decided to ask it.

"Severus." Harry said trying to get his husband's attention and when Severus looked up. "I remember you mentioning when we first married, about your mother."

Severus was a bit surprised for his mother had not been mentioned since. "Yes, I believe telling you that I had not seen her in over twenty years."

Harry nodded. "But you also said that she was still alive. I was wondering if you knew where she was and how to get a hold of her."

Severus shrugged. "She moved back into the Prince estate when my father died. My Uncle allowed her back into the home when widowed. I'd assume she's there."

Harry laid a hand on his stomach. "I was thinking that perhaps we could get into contact with her and tell her about the pending birth of her grandchild."

Severus was taken off guard by that. "I don't think she'd be interested. She has had no desire to be in my life for years. I doubt she will want it now."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You know it couldn't hurt to find out could it. I mean it might be nice if our son or daughter has one of their grandparents."

Severus sighed. "The baby will have Molly and Arthur, and you know Remus and the Malfoys will happily be family to our child as well."

Harry had thought of this a lot. "I know but I want the child to know some of their natural relatives. I would like them to have some blood relations."

Severus wasn't so sure. "Your Aunt and Uncle are your blood relatives but I assume you don't want them in our child's life. Blood is not everything Harry."

Harry didn't want to force his husband but he really wanted this. "Your mom is not like them. I would really like to find out if she wanted to be a part of the baby."

Severus gave in. "I will send word to my mother if you'd like and invite her to come for the dinner when we announce the child."

Harry broke into a small smile though he knew he couldn't get his hopes up too soon. "Thank you Sev. It means a lot to me."

Severus reached out and held his hand. "I don't want you to get your hopes up Harry. I really don't think that she'll agree but I will invite her to come."

Harry just smiled. "I know that we can't get our hopes up but I would like to know that we at least tried. She deserves to know she is becoming a grandma."

Severus watched as Harry got to his feet and headed for the bathroom. He went over to the desk and after a few moments he finally managed to find the words and penned a letter to his mother. He didn't tell her Harry was pregnant but explained his life and marriage. He invited her to attend a dinner in a week's time when he and Harry would be sharing their news, as Draco, Luna and Narcissa were still the only ones who knew about the baby. He sent it with his owl before Harry came back.

Harry returned and noticed he had been writing. "You sent off the letter already?"

Severus pulled his husband into his arms. "I did. But please remember what I said before. Don't get your hopes up that she'll come."

Harry shook his head. "I won't. I'm just getting excited. A week and I'll be three months along and we'll tell the world about our little blessing."

Severus nodded and placed his hand against the still flat and tight belly. He was relieved his husband had got past the morning sickness but he knew from the books he had read all of the symptoms to come including cravings and mood swings. Six months to go. It might be nice to have some extra help, support from those who knew.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was anxious as they were preparing for the dinner when they'd be announcing their big news. It was the weekend after Halloween and they had invited their friends and everyone close to them to have dinner with them at Spinner's End. The house wasn't huge but had more space then their school apartments. There was a dinning area off the kitchen rarely used and it would be just big enough to sit them all.

Harry was quite anxious and running around the dinning room like he had lost his head. Severus stopped him. "You know everything is going to go fine."

Harry nodded. "I know. I just want everything to be perfect. Tonight is so special; I just want to make sure of it."

Severus pointed off towards the house elves. "You have three and Narcissa offered more if you wanted it. She even offered her house and to host this."

Harry sent his husband an exasperated look. "You think that wouldn't look suspicious if Narcissa was hosting our dinner party. This is to be a surprise."

Severus pulled his husband towards the parlour. "How about we get out of the elves way and let them do some work, and you get off your feet for a while."

Harry was reluctant but he had to admit when he sunk into the couch, his feet were starting to ache a bit. "I guess I could take a break."

Severus put a cushion under his husband's feet. "You know no one is expecting a gourmet meal. Tonight will be special with the announcement alone."

Harry shook his head. "Narcissa would have had this ready for kings, and Molly would have cooked herself. Maybe I should be cooking."

Severus snickered. "You? We don't want to poison our guests tonight remember. I remember the last time you tried to cook for me."

Harry blushed at the memory of his failed attempt at pancakes without magic. "Okay. I guess I'm not much of a cook without magic. But I do teach charms."

Severus smirked. "If we need our dinner to entertain us and dance across the table, then we'll call on you. Let the elves do their job."

They were relaxing on the couch when they were suddenly surprised by the ringing of the doorbell. It was another hour before the Weasleys, Malfoys and the other guests were supposed to be arriving.

Severus helped him to his feet. "I guess we should find out which of our guests decided to show up early."

They went and opened the door and Harry saw a strange woman on the step but she looked familiar. Severus gasped. "Mum."

Harry was shocked as they had received no response to their invitation. He stood there looking at Eileen Prince-Snape for the first time and was not sure what to say.


	11. meeting the mother in law

Severus gasped. "Mum."

Harry was shocked as they had received no response to their invitation. He stood there looking at Eileen Prince-Snape for the first time and had no idea what to say.

The woman seemed to be examiningg Harry up and down like a piece of art and then turned back to her son. "Severus. Are you going to invite me in or not?"

Severus stepped back and ushered his mother inside and into the parlour. "We were not expecting you mother. We received no response to our invitation."

The woman sent an appraising eye around the room before sitting. "I was not sure I would attend but I was intrigued to say the least by the invitation."

Severus looked more nervous then Harry had ever seen him. "Can I get you something to drink at all mother? Perhaps some tea or a glass of wine."

She shook her head briefly. "Now is this the young man I am informed you have wed? Does he have a name or even a tongue in his mouth?"

Harry nodded. "Yes man. I mean my name is Harry Snape, well Harry Potter-Snape mam."

She turned towards Harry. "Aw, the famous Harry Potter. How is it that you ended up married to my son? I believe he was your teacher was he not?"

Harry looked to his husband for help. Severus responded. "Albus reinstated the soul mate bowl. It seems Harry and I were pre-destined to be together."

The woman sniffed. "So other then being the boy who lived, do you do anything Harry or do you live off of my husband?"

Harry tried to keep his smile. "I teach charms mam, I've been teaching for the last year and this term now."

"So you're not a gold digger after the Prince money my son will surely inherit after my death?" She asked.

Severus was about to cut in but Harry stopped him. "No. I inherited a sizable estate from my parents as well as being the heir to the Black estate."

That seemed to impress her. "I had heard you were the godson of the last of that line. I admit it is a large estate. Comparable at the least to the Prince."

Severus looked at his mother. "Is that why you came mother, to give my husband the third degree? I had hoped you had changed over the years."

Eileen looked at her son for a moment. "You have changed. My son would never have talked to me as such. I have the right to ask your mate such things."

Severus shook his head. "We are both grown mother and this is his house. I ask you show him some respect or I will ask you to leave."

She actually seemed slightly amused by this. "You invited me and you would shoo me out the door right away. You were raised to better manors Severus."

Severus smirked. "The kind of manors I was raised to we will not discuss. Harry was the one who wanted to invite you; I had no part in that."

Eileen turned to appraise her son in law in a new eye. "You did, did you? And might I ask why you decided to invite me?"

Harry didn't want to tell her of the baby yet. "I have no real family of my own any more. I wished to meet my husband's family. I thought it important."

Eileen smiled for the first time. "Well young man it seems you have passed my test."

Harry gaped at the woman and the change of her persona. "Your test? You were testing me."

She nodded. "Even if she hasn't seen her son in twenty years a mother always wants to make sure her son is with the right man. I wanted to make sure."

Severus was grinding his teeth. "So are the formalities of your little test done now? I believe my husband has been scared stiff enough by you."

Eileen nodded at her son. "Why don't you leave the two of us alone to speak for a bit? I am sure that Harry has a number of questions to ask me."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the woman. "And what might those be?"

"I thought you might want to know what your husband was like as a child. I have photos." Eileen said with a slightly mischievous grin.

Severus covered his face. "Mum, try and not embarrass me please. Remember I'm stuck with him for life."

Harry snorted as his husband left the room and he sat down with Eileen on the couch. She actually ended up being friendly enough once he had passed her test. She kind of reminded him of a mix of Mrs Figg and Severus, a bit of a stuffy older lady but with a sharp tongue and cool wit about her. Harry decided pretty quickly that he was going to like this woman.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was in the dinning room some time later over seeing the last setting of the table when Harry came in behind him and put his arms around his waist for a gentle kiss.

"Your mother is a real nice woman. She has told me a lot about you when you were a kid." Harry said.

Severus groaned. "And what embarrassing stories has she decided to share with my husband in the last half hour?"

Harry smirked. "I think my favourite was about when they tried to potty train you and you refused for you thought there was a dragon in the toilet."

Severus turned a shade of red Harry had never seen on him. "I was two. I am sure that if we asked your relatives, they'd have some interesting tales."

Harry shrugged. "Or how about when you were five and you got a hold of your grandfather's wand when visiting him, and managed to make his hair green."

Severus winced. "I couldn't sit down for a day after that. My grandfather was not much for a sense of humour. I didn't see him for another year after that."

Harry took out the photo that Eileen had given her of a baby Severus. "You were a cute baby. I hope our little son or daughter looks like you."

Severus smiled as he looked at his photo. "I just hope that the baby has your nose, and I'd be happy if they had your amazing green eyes as well."

Harry reached up on his toes to kiss his husband on the nose. "I happen to like your nose but I agree with the eyes. I'd like at least one to have my mum's eyes."

Severus looked down at his husband "One? Am I missing something, I believe we are only having one."

Harry nodded. "I thought perhaps we might have another down the line. I know we haven't talked about it, and if you don't want more I understand but I..."

Severus cut him off with a kiss before he responded. "I'd like to have another one or two after this one. I was always a bit partial to a bigger family."

"Your mother has gone up stairs to freshen up before the other guests arrive. I think she's a bit suspicious about the news, even without being told."

Severus wasn't too surprised. "You could never keep much from mum. The fact we're having this dinner and invited her, she probably suspected from the start."

Harry looked towards the roof. "Do you think she'll be happy? I mean she seems to like me enough but I'm worried she might not be happy about the baby."

Severus shook his head. "She'll be happy for us. If she suspected and was angry by the news, she would not have come. I think she'll be thrilled to learn of it."

Harry's attention once again swivelled to the dinner he had been so anxious about before all this. "We have to have another place setting done up for her."

Severus laughed and pointed at the plates. "Count, I have already had one added. I was busy when you and my mother were talking about my baby pictures."

Harry snorted. "That reminds me. She told me of the time when you decided that horses should like chocolate too and fed half your Easter candy to her horse."

Severus smacked his head. "Is there any story she told you that wasn't embarrassing? You are not to utter a word of any of these to our guests tonight."

Harry sealed his lips. "I promise. I will wait until we're in bed alone later tonight before I let you know of what other little secrets she has told me about you."

Severus knew he was going to regret having her here. "As long as you do. I will find a way of embarrassing you if you utter one word to the others."

Harry and Severus just laughed and finished seeing to the table. They did not notice Eileen who had come back down the stairs and was watching them from the doorway for a time. She was happy to see her son was so happy and in love with his new husband. She had been unsure of what to expect when she found out that Harry was Harry Potter, not just the golden boy but knowing stories of Severus' problems with Harry's dad, but the boy quite impressed her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night when desert was on the table Harry and Severus stood up to make the announcement. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Ginny with their spouses, Draco and Pansy, Lucius and Narcissa, and Neville, Luna and Ally were all there as well as Eileen of course. Hermione was down at the end as well.

Harry smiled and lifted his glass. "I guess you guys are wondering why we called you hear. It's not often we host dinners in the middle of the school year."

Severus put an arm around his husband. "We'd like to announce that Harry is pregnant. He just entered his second trimester and is due at Easter time."

Everyone in the room broke into huge smiles though they were knowing smiles from Luna, Draco and Narcissa while everyone else was shocked though Severus was right, Eileen looked as if she already knew.

Lucius hugged Harry. "We told you the day would come again for you. I'm so happy. So are you considering Lucius for the baby if it is a boy?"

Harry smirked remembering Lucius' request back when they first married. "I don't know, the name might be some where on the list."

Narcissa nudged her husband in the ribs. "Leave the boys alone. They'll pick the perfect name when the time comes. And it may be a girl you know."

Molly was practically crying. "I'm so happy for the two of you. I will have to start knitting. Another little grandchild, I'm so excited."

Ginny was beaming. "If it is a little son it would balance us out so my daughter and Ally can date your son and Draco's son."

Harry smiled at the thought of that. "As cute as that might be, I don't think we have a say over the sex. Poppy says we can find out soon, if we choose to."

Eileen was the next to come and hug them. "This is such wonderful news. I have wanted to be a grandma for years. Thank you for including me in this."

Severus hugged his mother this time. "Harry said he'd like the baby to have a real grandparent and I admit I agree. We'd like you to be a part of its life."

She turned to look at Harry. "Have you guys decided if you're going to learn the sex of the baby or wait?"

Harry and Severus hadn't really decided yet, their minds changed almost every day. "We decided to wait until the ultra sound and then decide."

Lucius raised his glass to make a toast to Severus and Harry of the news of their new baby and Harry added another toast for all of the babies on the way and too his goddaughter of course as well. He was happy everyone was so excited about the news, and thrilled that Eileen wanted to be a part of it all as well.


	12. mood swings and cravings

While the start of the second trimester had brought an end to the morning sickness much to Harry's true relief, it ushered in a good deal of more symptoms as his hormones started to race. Severus was not sure which was worse, his husband's drastic mood swings or his wild cravings.

One day a week after they made the announcement he came home from class to find Harry crying. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked up from the chair he was sitting in and showed him a note. "I got a letter from your mother in the mail."

Severus was a bit surprised. He didn't know what his mother could say to upset Harry so badly. "And why does that have you in tears?"

Harry tried to wipe them away. "It's not the letter. She sent a gift. It was so sweet and so thoughtful."

Severus hid a small smirk as he sat on the edge of the coffee table right in front of Harry. "So can I see what my mother sent you?"

Harry showed him a blanket and a small stuffed teddy bear which were both clean and mended but Severus knew for a fact had been his when he was little, and there were more photos as well.

"Your mum says they were yours." And with a smile. "And that you used to call the bear Bo-Bo."

Severus began to blush a bit at that. "That is between me and the bear. I ask you not to repeat that name again."

It had been meant as a gentle joke but Harry's smile disappeared and he started crying again "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

Severus reached out to wipe his tears. "Harry, I was just joking. I'm not angry at you. I'm touched mum sent these to you. And the photos as well."

Harry turned back to the photos and showed him one of himself when he was a few months old and lying naked on a fur rug. "She didn't."

Harry just smiled at the picture. "What? I think you had a cute bum even back then."

Severus took the photo from him and slipped it in his robe pocket. "I think I will be burning that one just to be careful."

Harry snorted at his husband. "What? Worried that I might show my students the picture or something?"

Severus smirked. "I don't know. You might decide when you're in one of your sad moods to get a good laugh and show your godfather the picture."

Harry stood up angry. "When I am in one of my sad moods? Are you trying to tell me that I am moody? I am hormonal and pregnant, and you're insulting me."

Severus tried to stop him. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I love you; I didn't mean to upset you. You know that Harry."

Harry just pulled further away. "See you do. You're trying to coddle me because you're worried I am going to throw a fit. You think I'm hormonal and crazy."

Severus stood and pulled Harry towards him. "I don't. I think you're pregnant, and you're the same amazing man I married. You just need to calm down."

Harry pushed away from him and his anger turned into tears. "You're angry and you hate me. I am fat and hormonal, and you don't want to be around me anymore."

Severus tried to think of some way to calm him. "Harry, you know that I love you. You're just a bit emotional. You've not even put on any weight."

Harry put his hands on his hips. "So when I put on some weight and I grow big like a whale, then you're not going to find me attractive any more?"

Severus shook his head. "That isn't what I meant. I will find you just as sexy then as I do now. You're beautiful; you're glowing with the baby."

Harry burst into tears. "I'm not glowing I'm sweating and crying. I look horrible." He stormed into o the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Severus tried the door but he found it locked and shielded. "Come on Harry, you know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Harry wouldn't respond and he could hear his husband crying for some time later. He spent his first night; the first he guessed of more to come before the baby was born, sleeping on the couch. His only comfort was being told by Dobby that he had taken food into Harry for him to eat. He knew he could have gone to one of the guest apartments in the castle but he didn't dare leave the couch that night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up in the morning and felt cold and it took a moment for him to realize it was because he didn't have the warm body of his husband against him. He looked up and realized he was alone in bed. He slipped into his robe and headed out into the living room. He saw his husband sitting on the couch and could tell from the pillow and blanket, he had slept there.

"Why did you sleep on the couch and not come to bed last night?" Harry asked.

Severus looked up. "You were so upset you shielded me out of our rooms last night remember? I didn't think you'd like it if I broke through them."

Harry looked close to tears again. "I'm so sorry Sev. I shouldn't have made you sleep on the couch. I'm just all hormonal and irrational. Please forgive me."

Severus stood up and collected him into his arms. "No apologies Harry. I'm sorry I got you upset. How about I order us some breakfast while you shower?"

Harry accepted the hug and nodded. "I guess I should take one before classes. Can you order me some waggles with chocolate pudding and fried onions on top?"

Severus tried to hide the grimace at his husband's choice in food. "I'm sure Dobby would be happy to oblige and get you that."

Harry smiled and headed off to the bathroom where he took a long hot shower and when he was finished he stood some of the vitamins and potions he had been given and had to admit he felt a bit better.

When he came into the sitting room he smiled at the sight of the food. "It looks amazing. Aren't you going to have any of it with me?"

Severus looked at the waffle dish his husband seemed to have created and cringed. "No. I think I will stick with my hot cereal and coffee this morning."

Harry cut a piece of the waffle and took a huge bight. When he finished he smiled. "Your loss. It just leaves more for me. You really should try some though."

Severus was going green just looking at the food combination. "I don't have much of a sweet tooth and that looks like some what of an acquired taste."

Harry was oblivious to the color of his husband and kept eating. "This definitely beats morning sickness. I must say it's nice to keep down a normal meal again."

Severus felt like saying he couldn't wait until Harry was back to eating non-pregnant normal meals but he simply said. "I'm sure it does."

Harry's only complaint was not being able to have any caffeine. "Your mum said even tea isn't good for the baby except herbal ones. Six months and no caffeine?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "You know I remember when we first married and you didn't drink coffee or tea. It shouldn't be that hard to go back."

Harry looked at his cup. "You think so? Then maybe as a sign of support you might give up your own coffee and tea until this baby is born?"

Severus paled. "I would consider it but I'd be worried for the health of my students. I might not be responsible for what I do to them without my morning coffee."

Harry laughed at that. "I guess for the sake of your students, many of whom I am fond of, I will not ask you to give up your coffee."

Severus reached across and kissed his husband. "I thank you for that and I am sure every student and staff member in the school also thanks you."

Harry finished off his breakfast and after kissing his husband he rushed off to his first class of the morning. Severus had a bit of extra time as his classroom was down the hall so he had just enough time to shower and change before going to class. In class he groaned inwardly at the crick in his neck and hoped he would not be spending another night on the coach any time soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry wasn't so sure what everyone thought was so humorous at lunch time but his husband and godfather both were laughing as they watched him eat and there were a few odd glances from the students as well. He really didn't get it. A sandwich with cheese, tuna fish, slices of pear and fried onions was not that strange. Maybe he conceded it was the hot sauce he dipped it into but he just found ketchup did not have enough taste any more. They didn't know what they were missing.

He was sitting in his afternoon class when he noticed some of the girls talking. "Can I help you or ask what is so important you're chatting in my class about?'

Sara looked up. "Professor, we were just wondering. I mean we noticed that you were eating a bit odd at lunch and we were wondering if..."

She was too embarrassed to finish so her friend Nicole finished for her. "If you were perhaps pregnant?"

Harry smiled as they had not told the students yet but had planned on in the next few days. "Very perceptive of you. Yes, I am three and a half months along."

The girls all started giggling and smiling and even some of the boys seemed impressed. Todd Bones smiled. "That's cool sir. You'll be a hip dad."

Harry smiled at that. "Thank you Mr Bones, I hope my child agrees with me. Now that I have answered your questions, I appreciate if you guys actually worked."

When class ended he knew that the word would soon be spreading through the school so when he found his husband he told Severus that they should make the news known officially to the student body. The teachers had been told when they returned the previous weekend from telling their families,

At dinner Minerva stood up. "Professor Snape and Professor Potter-Snape have some happy news they'd like to share with the school."

Severus stood to speak but Harry stood by his side. "We'd like to announce that we're pregnant and we're expecting our baby at Easter this year."

The school body erupted into cheering. The Slytherins for Professor Snape and the other houses for Harry. Harry had quickly become the favourite teacher of most of the student body and it seemed the entire student body thought it was cool he was going to become a dad.


	13. finally the ultrasound

Harry was having a hard time concentrating in class. It was a Friday afternoon and he could have blamed it on quidditch practice the next day on his mind but in reality he was just not able to focus on class. Partly his mind was on an insane craving for pickles in Dijon mustard and coconut, his most recent craving. His husband preferred this one to his previous as pickles were less harsh on the breath then the onions.

He was reminded he should be paying more attention in a first year charms class when he heard a slight explosion. He looked up "What happened?"

He hid a laugh at the blackened face of Ellie Flint who had blown up her feather. "I must have said the incantation wrong professor. My feather blew up."

Harry was reminded of his first year when Seamus had done the same thing. He levitated a feather to her. "Be more careful with this one. No more explosions."

She blushed which he could even see under the soot. "Of course professor. I'm sorry about that."

Harry got up and went down to show her how to do it proper. "Have any of you heard of what happened to make me learn this spell?"

All of the students loved his stories as they knew who he was. "No professor, could you tell us please." Abby Reid, Elie's partner asked.

Harry nodded and told them first about the class and then the troll. "My friend Ron had to knock him out with this own club, using this spell."

Harry smiled as he heard a lot of "Cools" from almost everyone in the classroom.

One of the boys shot his hand up. "Really professor? My mum says that charms are a useless subject, nothing like transfiguration or DADA."

Harry tried to look unoffended. "I can assure you that what I learned in charms saved my life and many others, more then once. It's more then just making fruit dance."

The kids laughed for it had been the first demonstration he had made to any of them. The boy smiled. "I'll remind mum of that. I think she actually flunked it."

Harry returned to his desk and was watching his students closer this time when suddenly he felt a slight shift in his stomach. His hands went to it and for a moment he panicked, wondering if the baby was in trouble but then remembered he had been told the baby would start to shift a bit.

The bell rang but Ellie came up to him. "Are you all right professor? You look a bit worried. Is anything wrong with the baby?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. Thank you for your concern, the baby is just a bit restless it seems"

She smiled. "I remember when mum was pregnant with my youngest brother Jack. I felt the baby move. It was always pretty cool."

Harry nodded. "Well the baby is a bit too small to do too much yet other then shift. It will be a while before I feel him or her kicking."

Ellie skipped off to her dorms and Harry headed down to the potions lab in search of his husband as dinner was not for another hour and a half and he wanted to share this new stage with his husband. He knew Severus would be excited to feel the baby move.

His husband had a class right till dinner, double potions with sixth years so he knocked on the door. "Could I steal you for just a moment?"

Severus left one of his students in charge. "What is it Harry? Is everything okay with the baby? You never interrupt me in class."

Harry smiled and placed his husband's hand against his still flat belly. "Do you feel that?" he asked as the baby finally shifted again.

Severus didn't answer right away but his smile said it all. "The baby moved? Is it the first time?"

Harry smiled and kissed his excited husband. "Yes, well the second time. I felt him or her shift when I was in class earlier"

Severus didn't take his hand off his belly. "Normally I would not like being taken out of class but I think I can forgive you for it this time."

Harry laughed. "Glad to hear that though I assume you should get back in before one of your students accidentally blows up the classroom."

Severus was reluctant to leave but he knew Harry was right. "I should. Wes is good but he might not handle an emergency well. I'll see you at dinner."

Harry gave him one last kiss. "I'll keep your chair warm for you."

Harry went in search of his godfather who he shared his happy new stage with and spent the rest of the afternoon before dinner with Remus in his rooms before they went to the great hall for dinner. Severus was still revelling in the new stage and his eyes rarely left Harry's belly at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Sunday Harry was on a bed in the hospital wing in one of the gowns and Poppy had him hooked up to the ultrasound machine she had brought in from the hospital so that he wouldn't have to make the trip. They could have had the test sooner if they went to the hospital but Harry and Severus had been patient.

The image of the baby appeared on the screen. "There, you can see the head and the body of the baby, and that little beeping spot, is the heart beat."

Harry could not believe it. It was so much more real seeing it, even after feeling the baby move. "It's a real little baby inside of me."

Severus chuckled. "What did you think you were carrying, a golden snitch or something?"

Harry laughed. "The baby movements do remind me of the time I swallowed the golden snitch but you have to agree, that makes it so much more real."

Severus' eyes had not left the image which was answer enough. "That it does though I'm not the one with the little one growing inside me."

Luna came over to them with a smile. "I know how you feel Harry; it was the same for me when I had my first ultrasound with Ally. It's normal I swear."

Poppy had been doing some tests as they talked. "It seems everything is in order here, you have a very healthy little baby growing inside of you this time."

Harry put his hands to his stomach with a smile. "I have been doing everything right this time to make sure that he or she was."

Poppy nodded. "I can see that. Now the only question is have you two decided if you want to know the gender of the baby?"

It had still been under debate until that very morning but they had finally made a decision. "Yes, we would like to know if it is a boy or a girl."

Poppy turned back to the screen and looked at the image and told them the gender of the baby. They had both said and actually felt they'd be happy either way but they kissed and were so excited with the news. They'd have to shop and think of names now. They were sure everyone would have suggestions.

When they left Harry looked down at the photo. "We should send this to your mum and tell him what we're having. You know she will be so excited."

Severus nodded. "We can have copies made so we can keep one of our own but I agree about mum. When would you like to tell the others?"

Harry smiled. "How about next weekend when most of them are coming for the game anyways? They'll be here to see my debut as Slythrin's coach."

Severus agreed readily. "Those who aren't coming we can invite them, tell them we're having a celebration dinner or something for your coaching."

Harry loved the idea. "It will be one way or another, after all both of my teams are playing in the game. Either way, my team is coming out the winner."

Severus kissed him. "You know my house finally had a chance at a cup thanks to your coaching. I never thought I'd owe it to you."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not head of Gryffindor so I no longer belong to the house. I have to be impartial. I'll have a hard time with who to cheer for."

Severus looked down at Harry's belly. "Cheer for the snakes, be good practice for when our child is playing quidditch for them down the road."

Harry smirked. "I don't know what I'm less surprised about, you thinking this little one will be a snake, or that they will play quidditch."

Severus returned the smirk. "Your child will definitely be flying before their two, and no child of mine is going to be anything but Slytherin."

Harry laughed. "You could be right. After all the sorting hat did want to put me in your house first. It seems the child should be inclined towards it."

They headed down to their rooms where they sent off the owl with the news and the photo to his mother and made arrangements to have those not coming for the game next weekend already, to come. It would be much the same people who had been there when they announced they were pregnant.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus got his wish the following weekend when Slytherin defeated Gryffindor in the first game of the season. It was so close though that Gryffindor had a very real shot at the cup still. The score had actually been 180-100, Gryffindor up by 70 points when the snakes' seeker had caught the snitch.

Harry was coming out of a pep talk with his team when he came face to face with his husband and their guests. "So what is this all about?" Lucius asked.

Harry smiled at his husband and then at the others. "We thought we'd get you all together to let you guys in on the news."

Draco beamed. "You had the ultrasound finally and found out what the baby is?"

When Harry nodded Narcissa spoke up. "Come on you guys, you have to tell us, boy or girl?"

Harry let his husband do the honours again. "We're going to be having a beautiful baby..."

Author's note: so what do you think boy or girl? I'm going to be running a poll later for help picking a name but that'll be later on.


	14. we're having a baby

Harry let his husband do the honours again. "We're going to have a beautiful baby GIRL!"

Draco was beaming. "I knew it. I and Luna both said it would be a little girl."

Lucius groaned. "I guess I can't insist on the child being named Lucius can I? But I'm happy four you. I can see Sev you're absolutely happy."

Severus couldn't hide his delight in the gender. "I did have a secret hope it was a little girl. A boy would have been great too, but I'm really happy."

Harry smiled as he received a hug from Lucius. "You never know we could name her after you, maybe a little Lucy Snape."

Narcissa laughed at the expression on her husband's face. "I think that's as speechless as I have seen him ever. I don't think he ever considered a girl named for him."

Pansy hugged him. "I guess we didn't get our wish for two boys and two girls to date. Our son is going to be out numbered three to one."

Harry smiled. "He might think himself lucky that way, no competition for the girls' hearts. If he is anything like his dad, your son will be a little charmer."

Molly hugged him. "I can't wait to start knitting. I have all that pink wool from Victoire. I always love having something to work on."

Bill smacked him on the back. "Hope the baby looks like you, at least in the nose at the very least. Poor girl if she ends up with the Snape hook."

Severus tried to look slightly hurt but it didn't work. "Actually we already said that ourselves. It is unfortunately a common trait in my family."

Harry kissed his husband. "Then we just have to hope that my genes are a bit more stubborn then yours are. The Potter nose is far cuter."

Severus tweaked his nose. "That it is. Now how about we get this intended celebration going and head into Hogsmeade as plan and toast our daughter?'

Everyone agreed and they headed into town for the Three Broomsticks. Arthur raised a glass. "To Harry and Severus, and their little girl on the way."

Harry smiled at the toast which was followed by one from Bill. "All the blessings of easy pregnancy and delivery on Harry and health for the baby to be."

Molly thought she should add. "And patience and strong brandy if needed for Severus for the months of pregnancy ahead."

That made everyone laugh and Harry kissed his husband. "You've been amazing so far, I'm sure you'll continue."

Severus returned the light kiss. "Since my husband has moved passed the morning sickness stage I suggest we eat."

Everyone agreed and the food was ordered and brought to the tables. Even the other pregnant guests at the celebration had to groan at the sandwich of fried chicken, salt and vinegar crisps, cottage cheese and ketchup Harry ordered, and of course hot sauce for his fries.

Bill laughed as he watched Harry eating and turned to Severus. "Does he always eat like that?"

Severus nodded. "I am just grateful he has moved beyond the fried onions. I never wanted to kiss him with that breath."

Harry looked up from his food and looked at Bill. "You really should try this. Sev refuses but I swear it's amazing."

He was saved from answering by Pansy who called over to him. "You know we're going baby shopping next weekend, you should come with us."

Ginny nodded. "Mum and Fleur are taking us and I'm sure you're in need of maternity clothes and some things for the baby as well."

Harry was not in need of new clothes yet but if he kept eating this way he knew he would. "I'd like that. I want to get started on the nurseries soon."

Bill smiled gratefully that he bit the bullet about having to try any of Harry's interesting food experiments by the talk of shopping as Harry spent the rest of the lunch and trip back to the school gates discussing the shopping trip. The others left them at the gates to apparate home and Harry headed back to the castle with his husband for a bit of a nap for he was exhausted after the exciting game and the lunch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry and Severus were having breakfast in the great hall for once. It was a Sunday so breakfast was a bit later in the morning and Harry had decided he wanted to get up and have a walk. He was surprised but delighted when Hedwig made an appearance for it had been a while.

She dropped a package and a letter next to Harry and he smiled. "It's from your mother. She must have got the ultrasound picture we sent."

Severus tore open the letter. "She did. She says it is framed and on her mantle, and she is over the moon we are giving her a little granddaughter to spoil rotten."

Harry still held the unopened package in his hands. "I wonder what she sent us this time."

Severus read the last part of the letter. "PS I thought I'd start early. A little something to start your daughter's nursery off with."

Harry tore of the paper and opened the package. Inside he found a beautiful chenille baby blanket done in soft rosy pink, an equally soft stuffed velveteen rabbit in a paler shade of pink and two little onesies, one in pink with a bunny and one in yellow with to his laugh, a cauldron.

He looked up at his husband. "Have you asked your mother to try and help turn our daughter into a potions master even before she is able to talk?"

Severus laughed as he fingered the cauldron on the onesie. "No. But remember my mum was potions whizz in school. If she hadn't married a muggle she'd probably have been a master herself, like my grandfather."

Harry remembered. "I guess it wouldn't be all that surprising if our daughter was the fourth generation potions master. As long as she still plays quidditch."

Severus snickered. "I'm sure she will. And remembering my history I think she'd be the eighth generation. It does seem to pass down in the family."

Harry grimaced. "She's doomed then. I guess I should just give up now. Was your Uncle Abraxas into potions or do I have any hope there?"

Severus shook his head. "No hope. He was a potions master, not the talent level of my mother but good. Our family actually made much of their fortune off of it."

Talk of potions was cut off when Remus took the seat next to Harry. "I see your little girl has got her first gift already? You must have told someone before us."

Harry nodded. "They are from Eileen. We sent word right after we had the ultrasound since we knew she couldn't come. How did you know?"

Remus laughed. "Even Molly would not have been able to do baby shopping on such short notice. I hoped to be first but Eileen got in ahead of me."

Harry smiled. "It's not a race you know or a contest. I'm sure when ever you give her a gift, it'll be amazing. You know she isn't due for six months yet."

Remus beamed. "That time will fly by you know? You have to get the nursery set up and everything for soon you'll have a little one in your arms."

Harry looked over his shoulder at his husband. "You sound like Severus you know. It's supposed to be the pregnant one who goes through the nesting phase?"

Severus laughed. "Just because I suggested we clean out a room at my house and have the school add a room here, does not mean I am nesting."

Remus came to his defence. "It does sound like he's just being practical. But you're right you have plenty of time and I'm sure you'll have at least one shower."

Harry knew probably two if Eileen and Molly had their ways. "Molly is talking about a joint one for me, Ginny and Pansy. I don't doubt there will be a second."

Severus reminded Harry. "And you have plans next weekend to go shopping with Molly and her daughter and daughter in laws as well as Pansy."

Harry smiled. "I should talk to Luna. She's been through this the most recently of anyone. I think she could give a few recommendations."

Severus agreed. "I think we should perhaps offer to take Ally again so we can get more practice."

Remus chuckled. "Turning your goddaughter into a guinea pig are you? I never took you as the hands on father type."

Harry snickered. "He was good until I suggested he change and burp her, and then he was trying to run for the door."

Severus shrugged. "I did it though and when it is my own daughter I'll be more hands on for sure. I'll be changing my own little one."

Harry decided after breakfast that his husband had made a good point and went to find Neville and Luna. They happily agreed to let him take Ally for an evening so he and his husband could have practice. Ally spent days either with her mum in the infirmary or grandma. Molly had already offered to take the baby when Harry went back to work in the fall as he was against leaving a baby with a house elf for a nanny. Neville and Luna were delighted to have a date night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was true to his word for when Ally came after lunch that day to spend the rest of the day with them, he was far more hands on and didn't even run to the potions lab once to check on some made up potion.

Harry stood in the doorway and watched his husband with Ally as he fed her a bottle that afternoon. "You know you're amazing with her. You'll be a great dad."

Severus looked up from her. "She will have two amazing dads then because I already know you'll be terrific Harry. She'll be so lucky to have you."

Harry went and sat in his own chair. "I am glad we work here you know. When ours is first born Luna will keep her in the hospital wing and then when she's older she can go to Molly during the day while we work."

Severus nodded. "I doubt we could keep you away from teaching for too long could we?"

Harry shook his head. "As much as I am looking forward to being a daddy and I am, I'd go completely crazy being a stay at home dad."

Severus laughed. "Maybe you should go back to work and I take paternity leave. I could get used to this."

That made Harry laugh. "You'd be even worse at being a stay at home dad then I am. Unless you could take the baby to the lab with you."

Severus agreed. "No, no labs for the baby until she's at least two. And you're right, the arrangements we have made are best for both our sanities."

Harry scooped his goddaughter up to burp her. "You did it last time. I need practice burping and changing too."

Severus smiled and handed him the towel to cover his robes for burping. "You look so good with her you know; you'll be such a wonderful daddy."

Harry felt his heart flutter as he felt the warm baby pressed against him as he burped her. "I'm a bit scared but I know you're right. We'll make her proud."

They spent the evening in domestic bliss playing house with their goddaughter and getting more used to the actual feel of having a child in their lives. Neville and Luna said when they picked her up that they'd be happy to send her for more visits if they needed practice. They had enjoyed having an evening just the two of them.


	15. kicking and shopping

Harry was asleep a week into November when he was suddenly awaken with a jolt. He had not been woken like that since morning sickness had passed and for a moment he was panicked. Then he realized with a smile what it was.

Severus had woken up and looked at the time. "It can barely even be dawn out and Saturday morning Harry, what are you doing up?"

Harry took his husband's hand and placed it to his belly. "Your daughter has decided to go from shifting to practicing her dance moves."

Severus felt the baby kick after a moment. "Wow. She's really a strong little one isn't she? Forget potions, she'll probably be a quidditch kid like her daddy."

Harry laughed as he lay back in his husband's arms. "We're going to have to teach the daughter of yours some time table though. I was enjoying my dream."

Severus pulled him closer. "If she is anything like you Harry she is going to move to her own drummer and at her own time. Stubborn to the core."

Harry pouted. "Are you telling me that you think that I'm stubborn?"

Severus braced himself for one of his husband's mood swings. "No. I think you can be headstrong but I love that about you, you know that."

Harry had just been teasing though and his smile returned as quickly as it disappeared. "I know. And if she got her stubbornness from anyone, it surely would be you."

Severus reluctantly agreed. "I can be stubborn, though usually unlike the brash Gryffindor in this bed, my cool reasoning won out."

Harry smirked and nudged his husband in the ribs. "Cool and rational Mr Snape? I do recall more then one occasion being on the end of one of your tempers."

Severus laughed. "I can't be held accountable for my actions when I'm stuck in a class full of bumbling Gryffindors who are trying to blow up my classroom."

Harry wasn't going to lose that easily. "You know most of the explosions came from certain Slytherins adding ingredients to our potions to try and mess us up."

Severus had a twinkle in his eye. "Is that so? I really never would have imagined. I never saw any such activity in my room."

Harry laughed. "That is because Mr Head of Slytherin house, you were always a bit bias towards your own house."

Severus conceded that point. "Only to balance out the bias against them from all of the other teachers. And don't tell me if you headed Gryffindor, you might not show slight favouritism?"

Harry tried to act scandalized. "Me? Favouritism? I don't think so. After all I coach Slytherin in quidditch; they have a place in my heart as well."

Severus wasn't buying a word of it. "I don't believe you for a moment. We both know the lions would have you wrapped around their little finger."

It was Harry's turn to concede the point. "That may or may not be true but we'll not know at least for years. Remus is head of Gryffindor house."

Severus smiled. "You know when Filius retires completely, maybe you'll be asked to take over Ravenclaw."

That made Harry laugh. "Me head of the house full of book worms? I don't see that being a good match at all. Charms is the only thing we had in common."

Severus put his hand on the belly again. "Well one thing I'm sure she'll be a snake. I am not having any child of mine being a lion."

Harry tickled his husband. "You know she could end up being a Huffelpuff if you don't watch out."

Severus flipped his husband over and started tickling him mercilessly. "Never say that again. No child of mine is ever going to be a Hufflepuff. A lion would be one thing but a badger?"

Harry tried to stop the tickling. "Okay okay, no badgers I promise. A snake or at the least a lion. Stop now please or I'm going to pee the bed."

His husband let off the tickling but Harry got up. "I promise not to tickle you, you can come back. You don't go shopping for another few hours yet."

Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately your tickling has woken my bladder for the morning and my threat will be real if I don't go to the toilet."

Severus laughed as he lay back against the pillows. "We don't need you in diapers. We'll get enough practice with our goddaughter."

Harry returned from the bathroom and crawled into bed. "Your daughter seems to have a vice grip on my bladder."

Severus rubbed Harry's stomach gently. "How come when she's causing you pain she's my daughter?"

Harry reached up to kiss his husband. "Because it is a reminder of who made me pregnant in the first place and cause me all of this."

Severus pulled Harry back into his arms and Harry drifted off to sleep again as his daughter had decided she was done practicing her moves for the time being and would let her daddy get some sleep finally.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that morning Harry stepped out of the fire in the Leaky Cauldron and found he was the last of the shopping bunch to arrive. Molly. Fleur, Pansy, Ginny and Penny were all waiting for him though it looked like they had not been there too long. Pansy, Ginny and Penny were all pregnant too. Percy's wife was the newest edition to the pregnancy group as she was not due until July. Having just found out at the start of October, she didn't know the sex. Fleur and Bill were already trying for number two as Victoire was eighteen months but had yet to conceive.

Molly smiled at the group. "I can't believe how big the family will be next year with all the babies. I'm going to be knitting day and night for a year now."

Harry laughed as he hugged her when he came up to them. "I'd say not to worry but I know you love too. You're in heaven having all these babies to knit for."

Molly nodded. "I always said the best part of being a mum is getting to become a grandma. Grandmothers are the best; we get to spoil the kids rotten."

Harry laughed. "There must be a grandmother hand book or something because Eileen said the same thing to us in a letter she wrote when she sent a gift."

Pansy same over. "I'm just glad you asked me to be a part of this. I know you have thought of Harry was family for years but I really don't fit in."

Penny shook her head in response. "You know we consider you one of us. Blaise and Draco are practically brothers. To bad Hermione couldn't join us."

Harry nodded. "I know her and Ron are trying so hard for a baby of their own. I'm sure she would have come anyways but she was busy at work today."

Hermione and Ron had not yet succeeded after trying for the past year now, to even get pregnant. They weren't anxious though and Hermione was happy for the others. Harry had not seen a lot of her lately though for she had been so busy at work. She hadn't been able to make it for when he announced it was a girl.

Molly stated heading them off into the alley and first stop was maternity clothes. Harry was the main concern. "You're starting to grow and have nothing."

Harry sighed as his six pack was gone totally though no bump had been revealed. "I can still fit into my pants but I know that'll change soon enough."

Fleur nodded. "One day you will wake up and look like you swallowed some fruit and nothing will fit. It seems like it happens over night."

The others needed a few new pieces as they were growing but it was Penny and Harry who were just starting in on maternity clothes and who found their arms loaded down with all sorts. For Penny it would be a few months until she needed any but it made sense to handle it now. Harry got some for right through birth and after the baby so he wouldn't have to shop more as he hated it for himself, including a lot of sweats for under his robes. Easier on his aching back, Molly assured him.

After clothing Fleur smiled. "Now for the fun part. The babies."

Molly nodded. "Don't go to crazy though. We'll have a baby shower soon enough for you guys and you'll get a ton then."

Harry smiled as they walked into a shop and he started looking at some sleepers and more. Pansy smiled. "You're lucky a little girl, you get to pick dresses."

Harry smirked. "I don't have much practice in that area. Maybe I would have been luckier with a son. I understand boys a bit better."

Molly laughed and came over to help him out and Harry had to admit he loved the little dresses with flowers, and the bows and all of the pink. He had to stop himself from going too crazy and only picked a few special items. He was reminded of the baby shower from Molly and one Eileen was sure to throw as well, and of wanting to do some with his husband later as well.

The last stop was a late lunch and then ice cream at Fortescue's. "I'll have a double scoop of pistachio topped with dill pickles and hot sauce." Harry ordered.

The woman behind the counter said nothing but he got more odd looks from even the pregnant women. "You must drive your husband crazy with these cravings."

Harry nodded at Penny. "He seems to think morning sickness was a better symptom though he wasn't the one hunched over the toilet all of the time, I remind him."

Fleur laughed. "You know Bill still groans when he remembers me sending him out for ice cream and pickles at night. Sev has it lucky, you have house elves."

Harry knew there was up sides for his husband living in the castle. "I threatened to find a potion to make him feel the pregnancy, I wonder if I can find one."

Molly chuckled. "Sorry dear but I think if one existed every woman would have used one on her husband. Arthur would have stopped after Bill, if I used one."

Harry laughed and everyone readily agreed. Though Harry was a guy and very pregnant, it was an over whelming consensus at the table that none of their husbands could have dealt with all the symptoms that went with pregnancy or into he case of Molly and Fleur, of the delivery as well. By the time their shopping day was done Harry was loaded down with bags and feeling so much more at ease about the next few months.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry came into the apartments wanting to show his husband the stuff he had bought but after checking the sitting room and potions lab, and even their bedroom he didn't find him and then he realized he was hearing someone from the nursery and he stepped inside. He was blown away.

He looked around, a crib against one wall, a change table and wardrobe, even a rocking chair and stool. "How did you do all of this?"

Severus looked up from where he was putting the last of a set of shelves up. "I thought I'd surprise you when you got home and get the basics set up."

Harry put the bags down and threw himself into his husband's arms. "I can't believe you did this for me."

Severus chuckled/ "All I did was set up the furniture. We have plenty of shopping to do and decorating. Maybe some murals or something for the walls."

Harry pointed at the bags. "I bought a few things for the baby though I did not go wild since there will be at least two baby showers I know of already."

Severus agreed. "So how about we go into the sitting room and you can show me what you bought."

Harry led the way and he watched his husband's face lit up like it did normally only over a new potions book. His husband looked in wonderment at the little booties and dress he had bought and a teddy as well. He even watched as Harry put on a fashion show of the clothes he had purchased.


	16. must really love you

Harry was glad when in the first week of December he was able to convince Hermione to meet him in London for lunch. Harry and Severus were spending the weekend there for they had another doctor's appointment. As his due date grew closer it had been decided by Poppy he should have some check ups at the hospital where they had more experience, well any experience actually, dealing with a male pregnancy.

They were spending the weekend at the Malfoy town house. "Are you sure you won't join us?" Harry called.

They had just returned from the hospital and Severus had turned down an offer to come for lunch with them. "I'm sure. You two enjoy yourselves."

Harry came back into the room. "I would if I could seem to do up these trousers. We're going into muggle London and I can't hide it under robes."

Severus laughed and pulled out a pair of maternity jeans. "I thought I would pack these just in case."

Harry stared at the pants. "I told you I was not ready for maternity clothes yet, why did you pack those? You think that I'm fat."

Severus chuckled. "Harry you could probably get those done up but how comfortable are you going to be. Please for your sake and our daughter's, put these on."

Harry gave it one last effort before he sighed in resignation and took them. "Only because they'll be easier to sit in and not because I need them."

Severus just smiled and nodded, not wanting a fight. "Of course. And you know they'll hide the bump a bit better."

Harry shielded his belly protectively. "Hermione is threatening to cast a spell to hide it. I know muggle men can't be pregnant but I don't want her gone."

Severus pulled Harry in for a kiss. "You know it would only be glamour and she would be right there. But the pants do a good job and you're not showing much."

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. "I guess you were right about the pants. I don't look pregnant, just a bit like a muggle who watches too much television."

Severus handed him his wallet. "I got you some muggle money from our bank on the way back, in case the two of you plan on shopping after lunch."

Harry beamed at the thought. "I know Hermione would love that. She hasn't had a chance yet."

Severus looked at the time. "You should hurry you have a ways to the Leaky Cauldron and you don't want her to think you forgot."

Harry smirked. "I guess in my new waddling stage that's true. I just need to go to the bathroom one more time and then I'll go."

Severus watched as his husband dashed into the bathroom for the third time since they got home and then after kissing Severus Harry took off. Severus had a good reason for not going with him and it wasn't to give Harry and Hermione some time alone. He had a few ideas for Christmas he wanted to work out now. He knew the women were planning baby showers but he had a few ideas up his sleeve.

He smiled when he came down into the sitting room. "Did he see you before he left?"

Eileen stood up from the couch. "No he seemed in such a hurry and so distracted I could have stood right in front of him and he'd never have seen."

Severus hugged her. "Thanks for coming. I wanted to do something special for Harry for Christmas and thought you could give me a hand with planning it."

Eileen was touched to be asked. "I was a bit disappointed to be asked to do a shower with Molly when you said one was enough for Harry, so I'm glad."

Severus was pleased. "Harry is never big on parties and one baby shower will be plenty for him, especially a surprise one just for him. He's expecting a joint."

Eileen led her son towards the door. "So what exactly did you have in mind for the Christmas surprise?"

Severus beamed. "I have started work on the nursery a bit and I know we'll get the essentials from the shower but I thought of a special edition for the room."

Severus explained to his mum what he had in mind. He actually had a few things he wanted to sort out but one major gift in his mind. Eileen was surprised how much her son had changed and that he had thought of this. She knew her son in law would be touched by the gift and was even happier to be asked to help Severus.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry made it through the arch and into the Leaky Cauldron only a minute later then he was supposed to meet Hermione and smiled when he saw her sitting across the room at a table. She looked a lot different he realized in muggle clothes, it had been a while since he had seen her not in robes.

Hermione stood up to hug him, having not seen him since he started showing. "You look amazing Harry. Ginny said you were glowing but I never imagined it."

Harry blushed a bit. "Thank you. You fortunately missed the first trimester when I looked more green then golden. I assure you that you're lucky you did."

Hermione chuckled as they headed towards the door. "Well then you'll have to be giving me some advice on the subject."

Harry turned to look at her in shock. "You mean it; you and Ron are expecting a baby finally?"

Hermione was beaming as she nodded. "We found out at the healers yesterday. I fainted at work and my boss insisted I go. I'm about three weeks along."

Harry hugged her tightly. "That means your due in August. You know yours; Ginny's, Pansy's and Penny's babies and mine will all go to school together."

Hermione nodded. "I was thinking about that when I found out. It seems we have all been bit by the pregnancy bug. It would be sweet if they were all friends like us."

As they walked into Muggle London Harry wished Ron had come. "I would have loved to see him too and congratulate him on the big news."

Hermione shook her head. "He had a meeting; he took yesterday off to come with me so he felt like he had to make it up at work today."

Harry smiled. "That's how I know he has found a job he likes. I would never have thought a few years ago Ron would have insisted on making up a day."

Hermione had to agree. "I think he's gone a bit crazy already about the baby. Spent all night muttering about not having enough money and all that."

Harry knew how hard things had been for the Weasleys growing up. "Surely that isn't a problem for you too? I mean you both make good money."

Hermione nodded. "I make decent money even as a student and when I finish I'll do better and get paid maternity leave. His job pays pretty good as well."

Harry thought about his husband. "I guess all men go through that then. Severus was already talking cribs and diapers within a week of the news."

Hermione had a hard time picturing that. "You know no matter how long you've been married to Severus, I still have a hard time imaging that side."

Harry wasn't that surprised. "I see him in his classes or with students and I'm reminded why he used to scare me as a student. He's the same teacher as always."

They found their way into a small cafe where they ordered hamburgers and milkshakes and Hermione got her first taste of Harry's pregnancy cravings as he added sardines and onion rings to his burger with hot sauce. She said nothing though and instead inquired about why his husband had not come. Harry explained his husband had a few things he needed to handle while they were in London.

After as they shopped he was reminded how different muggles were when he was looking at baby clothes and a store associate came over to offer him a hand with anything he might need.

"Looking for dresses I see. Your wife and you are expecting a little girl, how far along is she?" The woman asked.

Harry felt like pointing out he was the pregnant one and showing his belly but he simply responded. "My daughter is due in April."

Hermione came to his rescue as she could see his discomfort and got the woman to help her with a few items. "A friend is also pregnant and doesn't know the gender, Hermione said to explain the green and yellow she held."

The woman beamed. "It does seem the year for babies doesn't it? We have had more business in here in the past few months then in years."

Harry bought a few items including a Christmas gift for Ally and insisted on buying a bear and blanket Hermione had liked, as congratulations. When they left and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron she smiled apologetically at him.

"I never considered how weird that would be for you. I mean I thought about the bump but shopping and not being able to explain." Hermione started.

Harry waved it off. "I grew up in the muggle world to remember? I knew what to expect. I think though I'll stick with magic shops from now on though."

Hermione hugged him at the door. "Thank you for the gift and I will send my love to Ron for you. We'll see you at Christmas for sure, I promise."

Harry headed back through the Leaky Cauldron and towards the Malfoy townhouse. He nearly peed himself before he got back to the house and once he had relieved himself he collapsed on the couch in the sitting room, feet propped on a pillow and had one of the house elves bring him some herbal tea.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had managed to get the things sent to Spinner's end where he and Harry would be spending Christmas morning before heading to the Burrow for Christmas dinner with Remus and the Weasleys as well as the Malfoys and others. He wanted to ensure his husband had no idea before Christmas of what was happening.

He walked into the sitting room and saw his husband napping with his feet propped up. He leaned down and kissed Harry and Harry's eyes opened. "Hi Sev."

Severus sat down next to him and gently rubbed his feet. "I hope you had a good time for all your exhaustion."

Harry nodded. "We did. Hermione and Ron are pregnant, due in the end of August. Another little one who'll go to school with ours."

Severus laughed. "Another Weasley, just what the world needs."

Harry clocked him in the arm. "You know the Weasleys have grown on you so don't play that with me."

Severus smiled. "They have. How about we go and get something to eat. It is nearly dinner and I'm sure your famished."

Harry smiled. "No worries. I ordered dinner before I drifted off. I told the elf to bring it in here when you returned home."

Sure enough the elf appeared with a tray of food and Severus stared in slight horror at the food in front of him and wondered where his was and realized his husband intended him to eat this as well.

Harry looked at the dinner of grilled sardine and cheese sandwiches with hot sauce and pickles on the side. "I had these for lunch yesterday. You have to try them."

The smell and look alone was making him sick but Severus saw the smile on Harry's face and couldn't bear to hurt him so he took a bite. "Delicious."

Harry beamed as he took a huge bite of his own and watched as Severus choked down bite after bite. "Glad you like. I told you my cravings weren't so bad."

Severus knew he might be the one in the bathroom that night. It had been bad enough watching his husband eat these things but the taste was worse then the smell or look of them. Again he reminded himself how much he must really love Harry to stomach the food and all with a smile on his face.


	17. christmas surprises

Christmas eventually came and two days before Severus took Harry off to Spinner's End as planned. They had turned down an invitation to attend a Christmas Eve Party at the Malfoys as Harry was not up for it and they'd see them for Christmas dinner at the Burrow. They had a quiet Christmas Eve with Eileen who had come to spend two nights and would head home when they went to the Burrow.

Christmas morning found Severus up bright and early setting up a few last surprises. Eileen came down. "How is it coming?"

Severus smiled. "I decided one or two will wait until the baby shower in February but I wanted to make Christmas special."

Eileen sat down in a chair. "I saw the nursery you started up stairs and Harry says it is a duplicate of the one at school."

Severus nodded. "It's not much and I know Harry will want to start on it soon but I keep reminding him of the shower."

Eileen laughed. "He still believes that he is sharing the one in the end of February with Pansy and the others?"

Severus took some tea his mother brought in. "He does. I have become better at surprises I must say since we married. He makes it easy though."

Eileen looked at the gifts. "Next year you're daughter will be here and looking at all the twinkling lights and trying to pull ornaments off the tree."

Severus looked shocked. "My daughter? No child of mine would ever think of behaving like that."

Harry laughed as he came in through the door. "No his daughter is going to be brewing potions by the age of one and talking at six months."

Severus leaned down to kiss Harry after he sat and handed him some tea. "You're darn right."

Eileen hid a small laugh. "You know Severus was a little handful at Christmas. He kept trying to eat the ornaments his first year. Took him to the hospital because he swallowed a light."

Severus blushed deeply. "Thanks mother for sharing another lovely story. Here open this and maybe it will distract you from sharing any more."

They made their way into the gifts. Severus got a few books and his box of expensive potion ingredients from the Malfoys and bourbon from Minerva. Harry had a few more then the other two to open but they got down to the last few. It seemed Harry and Severus had similar ideas for each other for gifts.

Severus opened his gift and looked down at a book. "The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh?"

Harry smiled. "I usually get you a first edition book for everything. I thought instead of potions, a first edition book for you to read to the baby."

Severus ran his hand down the old book and smiled as he could see himself reading it to his daughter. He leaned in to kiss Harry. "Thank you."

Harry looked at the few left. "What are they all for?"

Severus smiled and levitated them over. "Something special I have been working on for you and our daughter. Well just the start of it actually."

Harry followed his directions and opened the first and gazed at what seemed to be a replica of Hogwarts and he realized as it opened it was a witch version of a doll house, but the rooms inside looked identical to the school. The great hall even had the enchanted ceilings. There was only a selection of rooms but he could see their apartments, the charms and potions classrooms, Gryffindor tower and the great Hall.

Severus smiled. "I took some photos to a custom toy maker when we were in London and he made this for our daughter. I'm told all girls play with dolls."

Harry smiled at his husband's comment. "She will love it when she's old enough to play with it. Until then it'll look so beautiful in her room."

"Rooms." Severus corrected him. "I had a duplicate made for school so she will have one where ever we are. The dolls will come when she's old enough."

Harry smiled and turned his attention to the last two gifts. He found a book as well but his was a new book, a copy of a sweet story by Robert Munch called "I'll Love you forever." It made Harry cry when he read through it. The other was a small platinum bracelet with little flowers on every link and a blank bar.

Severus took it out. "It is an old wizard tradition to give bracelets to baby girls when they're born. On her wedding day we give it to her as a gift."

Harry fingered the blank bar. "We put her name on here?"

Severus nodded. "When she's born and we have finally settled on one."

Harry was so touched by all three of the gifts. He had no idea how much effort his husband would have gone to for these gifts for their daughter. Over three years of marriage, nearing four he reminded himself, and his husband could still surprise him

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That afternoon after saying goodbye to Eileen and thanking her for joining them, they headed to the Burrow. There were a lot of people and dinner would be crowded but no one complained as they sat down around the crowded dinning area where extra tables had been added.

Harry had his first chance to congratulate Ron on his news of becoming a father. "I'm so happy for the two of you. You're going to make an amazing dad."

Ron smiled. "Thank you and for the gift you bought us. I'm just lucky it's Hermione carrying the baby and not me. I have no idea how you do it Harry."

Most of the men at the table echoed his thoughts and Harry shared a smile with the women he had shopped with. Arthur noticed. "What?"

Molly laughed as she passed the potatoes. "Nothing. We were just saying when we were shopping not to long ago we thought our husbands could never handle this."

Bill shook his head. "I could. It doesn't look that hard really. I mean so you throw up once and a while and have swollen feet, no big deal really."

Fleur elbowed her husband. "Remind me to help Harry find a way of making the potion he wanted to make his husband feel what it was like to be pregnant."

Severus peered over at his husband. "Potion hey? You're looking to try and make me feel the morning sickness are you?"

Harry shrugged. "I know you think you can sense some of it through our link but you men have it far too easy I think. You couldn't walk a day in our shoes."

Severus tried to change the topic feeling as if they were getting into hot water already. "You went all out on this Molly. The food is so amazing."

Harry looked as the turkey was brought in and Hermione turned to him. "Are you okay Harry? You look a bit green around the gills."

Severus was concerned. "You haven't had morning sickness in months, are you sure everything is fine?"

Harry pointed at the turkey as he stumbled to his feet and ran from the room. They heard him upstairs and when he came back down they didn't have to ask where he had been. He looked slightly less green but they kept the turkey from him.

"I don't know what's wrong but for some reason the turkey smells rancid to me or something." Harry said apologetically.

Molly shook it off. "No worries dear. Most pregnant people go through the stage where certain meat makes them queasy to smell. Fleur was like that with Victoire."

Harry shook his head as he loaded his plate with yams which he piled green beans and gravy on the top of as a salad and took a bite. "Had to be at Christmas?"

Severus held a small smirk back as he watched his husband eat. "Well it doesn't seem to have slowed your eating down and there are plenty of other things."

Harry smacked him in the ribs. "Hey you try eating for two. Don't want me to let your daughter starve in there do you?"

Severus rubbed his ribs and leaned in to kiss his husband. "No. Eat all you and our little princess desire. You both need your strength."

Harry did just that as he piled his plate higher with stuffing and other items that did not include meat and while none of the food was that out there, his insistence on mixing them together was a bit odd. Watching him eat made almost every one at the table, even the other pregnant women sympathize with Severus.

During desert Harry was still the main attraction. Blaise turned to Ginny. "I'm definitely happy you don't eat like that. I don't know how he keeps any of it down."

It was true as Ginny and Pansy who were less then two months away from giving birth seemed to have limited cravings. Pansy laughed. "Male hormones."

Hermione winced. "I'd take it any day. You might have to give me the advice you mentioned before. Morning sickness kicked in yesterday but just mornings."

Ron winced. "Just mornings? Mornings are bad enough."

George was looking a bit queasy from all the talk of cravings and morning sickness. "Can we change the topic over the dinner table?"

They did and the talk moved to everything from baby names to their gifts that morning. Everyone was charmed by what Severus had given Harry. Eventually the babies got side lined by quidditch and work talk. Dinner ended and the evening ended with some toasts in the sitting room, champagne for those not with child and sparkling cider for Harry and the pregnant women.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry woke and found he was alone in bed though it was very early and slipping into a robe he went in search of his husband but had to go no further then the room they turned into a nursery.

He walked in and saw his husband placing the doll house near the window. "Sev, what are you doing up? It can be barely after dawn."

Severus turned around and sitting in the rocking chair pulled Harry into his lap. "After dinner last night all I could think was about her and I found myself in here."

Harry put his husband's hand on his belly and lay his head back against his husband's shoulder. "Your daughter appreciates it but thinks you need some sleep."

Severus smiled. "You think that our daughter can talk to you from the womb or something? Maybe I should try my bond then and see if she'll talk to me."

Harry shook his head. "No eavesdropping. Only baby and mommy or in this case daddy carrying the baby, are allowed to listen. It is special bonding time."

Severus smiled as his daughter kicked. "It seems she wants to talk to me even if I can't hear her like you. You should be back in bed."

Harry shifted. "Only if you come back to bed with me. The bed is to cold and empty by myself."

Severus nodded and got them both up but before Harry could get into bed with him he had to run to the bathroom for after waking his daughter up she had decided to once again use his bladder as a punching bag.


	18. the baby shower

The first week of February rolled around and the plans for his baby shower went into action. He had been invited over to Malfoy manor on the first Saturday of the month. He had been told it was for planning the joint baby shower for him, Pansy and Ginny. Pansy was due at the end of the month so the shower would be held the following weekend and they had to over see the last of the plans.

When Harry arrived he was shown into the parlour but was nearly given a heart attack when about twenty people shouted "Surprise."

Harry looked around at the pink balloons and roses every where and the gifts. "What is all of this?"

Narcissa came to hug him. "We wanted to make it special. I know you were expecting to share with the others but we thought you deserved one for yourself."

Eileen came and hugged him. "My son convinced me you'd be happier with only one and this seemed a good compromise."

Harry was grateful as being the guest of honour for two had not appealed to him. One was more then enough." Thank you. I really appreciate all of this."

Molly came bustling over for a hug. "We were working on a way to surprise you and planning for the other baby shower seemed like it was good enough."

"I never guessed. I would have been better dressed if I had known. I definitely would not have worn sweats."

Fleur laughed. "Harry, you're pregnant. If your back is anything like mine was at seven months, I wouldn't expect you in anything less."

Harry nodded. "It does seem like someone is using my lower back as a pin cushion lately. Between it and my bladder, it has been near impossible to sleep."

Molly led him over to the couch and got his feet propped up. "Well then let us worry about you for the day and make sure you're taken care of."

Harry had never really been to a baby shower before. There had been a small lunch for Luna but she had not wanted more and Harry was in for a real shock when he saw what a real baby shower would entail.

Hermione came out with a huge smile and with Penny was carrying shopping bags of odd things. "Time for the baby shower games." Penny called.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "I never would have thought but they seem to play much of the same games as muggle women do at baby showers."

Having never been to a baby shower Harry had no idea what muggle women would have done either so he shrugged. "Okay. So what's first."

Penny took out some toilet paper roles. "First we decide how much of this we need to go around the daddy's stomach. The winner is the closest one."

While Harry found each game stranger then the last he had to admit it was hilarious watching the women play and even joined in on those which didn't require him to get up and move for now that he was seated, he had no intention of trying to get up. There was plenty of food and he smiled when he saw some of the dishes had been altered in portions for his new tastes.

He smiled as he dipped a pickle into some hot sauce and crunched on it. "I some how never pictured this as finger food at a baby shower."

Eileen winced a bit at the sight but smiled. "That house elf of yours Dobby told us of a few of your new favourites and we thought we'd include some."

Ginny smiled from where she sat with Pansy on the couch. "Though I'm glad only portions. I don't think me and my little one good handle any of that."

Pansy had to agree. "This little guy seems to be growing pickier as his due date grows closer. I kind of miss the odd cravings."

After the games and the food came the gifts. Anything he and Severus didn't have already they got here, most in duplicates for their two homes. Dresses and sleepers, booties and hats, blankets, diapers, toys, bassinettes, two strollers and two high chairs, diaper bags and more.

Eileen presented him with a beautiful mobile with little faeries and butterflies, two actually. "I found them in an antique shop, the pair. I thought them perfect."

Harry was touched by the gift and the beautiful set of handmade quilts from Molly done in pinks and gold. "I've been working on them since Christmas time."

Harry wasn't sure he'd be anxious to attend another party like this again but he had fun he admitted as his gifts were packed up and sent to the two different homes and Harry was escorted this time through the floo into the headmaster's office at school. He was too exhausted after everything to apparate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been working on the last few surprises he had for Harry and had been at the nursery in Spinner's End when Dobby had arrived with the gifts and informed him the shower was ending and Harry was on his way home. Severus finished and apparated back to the school grounds.

When he got to their apartments he was all ready to show Harry what he had been working on but he stopped. "Harry."

He found his husband unconscious on the floor next to the nursery. He ran to him and felt for a pulse. He found one but it was bad. He scooped his husband into his arms and took the floo to the hospital wing.

Stepping out he lowered Harry onto the bed nearest the fire and called. "Poppy."

Pomfrey scurried from her office and seeing Harry on the bed she raced over. "Oh no. What happened to the boy?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know. He was at a baby shower at Malfoy manor. I came home and found him unconscious on the floor."

She motioned for him to get out of the way but he stayed by Harry's head and held his hand while she ran a diagnostic spell over Harry trying to determine what was wrong. They both were panicked it was labour. In a male pregnancy the chances were even worse for a baby two months premature.

Poppy looked up at him. "I have some bad news and some what better news."

Severus wasn't sure he was going to like either from the look on her face so he just nodded his head. "Tell me."

She started putting monitoring spells on Harry as she did. "He's not in labour, which is the good thing. The bad thing is his blood pressure is through the roof."

Severus watched the monitors and could see it. "Okay. What does that mean for my husband and our daughter?"

Poppy sighed. "It means that if we can't get it down you stand to loose not only your daughter but very likely your husband as well."

Severus looked down at Harry. "Please tell me we can do something. I can't loose them both. I can't loose my husband and if he looses the baby..."

Poppy stopped him. "I'm giving him potions and hopefully we can bring it down. If we can in the next 48hours, he and the baby should both be fine."

Severus felt a slight relief. "If it comes down will he be able to carry to term?"

She nodded. "He should. I will not order him to bed rest but he' going to have to take it easy. No running around all over the place. Definitely no travel."

Taking his husband's hand he kept his eyes on the monitor. "If it doesn't come down in 48hours?"

That was when her face fell. "The longer it is up and your husband remains out, the less likely your daughter and your husband will make it."

Severus bent to kiss his husband on the brow. "How long before he wakes up?"

She motioned to the bottles she had started to magic into him. "I have given him sleeping draughts. It is better he remains out till the pressure comes down."

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead. "You'll be okay. You'll both be okay. You and our little one need to fight for me please."

Poppy felt such pain for the man. "Should I contact Remus and the rest of the family?"

Severus nodded, not taking his eyes off of his husband. "Please. Harry is going to need them here."

Poppy knew that Severus was going to be needing them before this was over as well even if harry pulled through but knew the man was not able to admit that right now. She knew most had been at a baby shower and contacted Malfoy manor first.

Moments after she was gone Remus came in. "Merlin. What happened to him?"

Severus turned to look at the man. "Remus? How did you find out we were up here?"

Remus took a place on the other side of the bed. "I talked to Harry less then an hour ago. I was supposed to come for tea and found your rooms empty."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had come into the sitting room from the hall. He was winded more then ever. It had taken him over a half hour to come down here as he had stopped every 20 steps to catch his breath as he made his way.

He walked to the fire when he saw his husband was gone and through some floo powder down. "Remus." He called.

Remus appeared in his rooms as Harry stuck his head through. Remus smiled. "How was the baby shower Harry?"

Harry should have known that his godfather would have heard about it. "Pretty fun I have to admit. I got a lot of amazing stuff. I'd love to show you."

Remus smiled. "I have a few things to finish up here but if your husband doesn't mind I'd come through and have some tea in an hour and see what you got."

Harry loved the idea. "My husband seems to have disappeared for the day so he can't complain. Come by in an hour and maybe I'll have napped till then."

He went back through the flames into his rooms and Harry moved towards his room to get a hot water bottle for his aching back. He decided first to check and see the presents had made it but as he reached for the doorknob he felt sharp shooting pains in his back and his heart was racing, his head spinning.

"No." Was all he managed to gasp as he slid to the floor and into the black oblivion.


	19. I can't loose you

Two days Severus had kept vigil. He refused to leave his husband even for classes. The Malfoys, Remus, Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, they all came and went. They made sure he was never alone as he sat by his husband.

He looked up at Poppy as she checked on Harry on the second morning. "His pressure is almost normal, why hasn't he woken up?"

Poppy wished she had an answer. "You're daughter is out of the woods thanks to the drop in pressure but I don't know about Harry right now."

Severus was shaken. "If his pressure is down then you can take him off the meds he has been on and he can wake up."

Poppy shook her head. "I have. The only thing he is taking is vitamins as he isn't eating and liquids. The potions keeping him out before are gone."

He couldn't understand this. "How can my daughter be out of the woods but her daddy is now in a near comatose state? I don't get this."

Poppy put a hand on his shoulder. "The stress seems to have been too much. It's possible Harry has suffered too much and might not be able to recover."

The words sunk in to Severus. "He's going to die? You're telling me that my husband is dying and if he dies, the baby..."

Poppy stopped him. "No. The longer the baby stays in there the stronger she gets and the better chance of survival. If we have to we'll take her out."

Severus had been waiting for some reassurance he was wrong about his husband but it had not come. "So my husband, there is no hope?"

She shook her head. "I didn't say that. Harry's body may recover. The longer he is out the less likely he'll recover though."

Severus held his husband's hand. "What can we do? There must be something we can do to make him recover. Our daughter is going to need him."

Poppy's hands were tied. "I have done everything magic and muggle could do. Now it is up to your husband. He has to decide if he wants to fight or not."

She left his side and Severus sat there looking at Harry. He felt such guilt. He had been the one who wanted a baby from the start. He wanted this baby but if it had been a choice between having kids and loosing his husband, he would have chosen Harry. He couldn't even imagine raising this little one on his own.

Remus and Lucius came in, having been told the news by Poppy. "Severus." Lucius said and rested a hand on him.

Severus looked at both men and knew they were told. "I can't loose him. I can't raise her on my own. He has to wake up. I need him. Our baby needs him."

Remus laid a hand on Harry's belly. "He wants that baby. He will fight for her. He'll do anything to make sure that his daughter comes into his world."

Severus shook his head. "She will be okay to come out in a few weeks. Harry doesn't have to wake for that. I need him back. Our baby needs him."

Lucius squeezed his shoulder. "Tell Harry that. Talk to him. We all will. We can tell him how much we love and need him, and get him to fight for his life."

Severus moved to sit at the edge of the bed and put his hands on his husband. "You hear that Harry, we need you. You need to fight and come back to us."

Lucius thought of his own son as he spoke and Pansy who was due any day. "You know your little future godson needs you and how about Ally?"

Remus smiled. "She is going to miss you a lot. She'll be talking soon and asking for you. Her and your daughter will both need you for advice and stories."

Poppy watched through the day as those who loved Harry came through and shared their love and memories with him and spoke to him. Severus used his bond with Harry to try and make sure his husband heard their words where ever he was.

Later that night she came to him as he sat speaking to Harry. "Keep doing what you're doing. I don't know for sure, but it looks like it might be working."

Severus looked up from where his hands were linked with his husband's. "What do you mean?"

She motioned to the spells that were monitoring not the baby but Harry. "His vitals have been stabilizing the last few hours. I can't be sure, but it looks good."

Severus wouldn't get his hopes up but he prayed she was right. "You hear that Harry, you're getting stronger. Keep fighting, our princess needs you to fight."

Poppy stayed watching as Severus drifted off to sleep that night. Her vigil replaced by Lucius and Remus near dawn and then Luna, so she could get some sleep, desperately hoping the boy's vitals would continue to improve.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was woken in the morning by a soft sound and at first he thought he was still dreaming for it sounded like a baby and he had been dreaming of his daughter but he opened his eyes and saw he was not.

Neville stood there with Ally in his arms. "She wanted to see her godfather and I thought maybe a reminder of his own baby, might help him come out of this."

Severus wasn't sure but he thought it was worth a try. "Hey Harry you hear that, our little Ally has come for a visit. She missed your stories you know."

Luna nodded. "I have even had a few requests, in baby talk of course, for one of your ear aching songs. She does seem to be a fan if none of us are."

Ally was brought to the bed and the little girl reached to kiss Harry and Severus was shocked when he saw the slightest movement at first but then Harry's eyes started to flutter open and he was seeing his husband's amazing green eyes.

"Ally." Harry croaked.

Severus put his husband's glasses on and got him some water. "Thank Merlin you're okay. You gave us the greatest scare of our lives."

Harry reached out and gently brushed his husband's face. "I heard. I heard everything you all said. I've been fighting to come back but it was like drowning."

Severus bent down and kissed his husband. "Then I'm just glad you're a good swimmer. I don't think I could go on without you."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I'm just glad the baby is okay. Even if I could not make it back to you, you would have had her."

Severus shook his head. "Don't ever speak like that. I need you both. I love you both. Your daughter and I need you so you better get better for us."

Harry smiled. "I will, I will do everything I can to make sure I get better and I am up for midnight feedings and changing diapers."

Laughter broke out in the room for the first time in days as the stress was released. Poppy came to check up on Harry who reluctantly parted with his goddaughter who he had yet to let go of until then, until she was done. When Ally was back in his arms he asked her to tell him the truth.

"Your body seems to be healing from the stress and your blood pressure is normal. If you stay like this, we'll release you in a few days." Was the verdict.

Severus was so relieved by the news. "And you will be going to our rooms and staying in bed. I don't want you under any more stress."

Harry looked at Poppy for some help. She shook her head. "No, no permanent bed rest. Exercise would do you good when you recover from this, and fresh air."

Harry turned to his husband. "You heard her, no bed sticking spells or wards, or house elves trying to keep me in the rooms."

Severus actually smiled a bit. "I am just worried about you and our baby, that's all and after this scare you can't blame me. But no tricks to keep you in bed."

Harry pulled his husband in for a kiss. "I promise that I will do everything to make sure this baby and I are healthy. I will do nothing to risk her or me."

Severus knew how true his husband was. He could see the fear in his husband's eyes still. Ally though made some of that go away and the visitors through out the day. They limited his visits for the four days he was there so he could get his rest but slowly but surely his strength was returning and on the fifth morning after he had woken up, he was released though told to stay on bed rest for another few days at least.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was so relieved to be back in his own rooms even if confined to bed for another week. He was propped up with pillows and his husband had brought books and work and quidditch magazines for him.

Severus had to return to class the second day but was reluctant to leave. "You will call Dobby if you need anything. You're not to leave this bed, you here me."

Harry wasn't about to argue. "I promise, anything I need I can not accio I will call Dobby. I promise you're daughter and I are fine."

Severus wasn't convinced. "Maybe I should ask the sub to stay an extra few days. I mean just until you're off bed rest."

Harry stopped him. "No. Anyways Molly is coming to teach me to knit, to pass time she said, and Draco and Pansy are bringing baby Luke for a visit."

Severus smiled. "Good timing on his part, your godson being born the very morning you wake up. I'll try to come back when Draco and Pansy bring him."

Harry promised to send word. "You know Luke Draco Malfoy is your godson as well. Not just mine."

Severus laughed. "It seems odd that I'd be godfather to my own godson's child but I was touched when they asked us both to be godfathers."

Harry smiled. "I just like they got us out of having to name our daughter Lucy since Lucius already has a Luke."

Severus laughed at that. "Oh, I had that pegged as my top choice. Now what are we going to name her?"

Harry lobbed one of he cushions at his husband to get him to go to potions and lay back to read. His chosen book was in fact a baby names book. They still had not settled on any top name choices for her. They wanted something with meaning but a name that was all hers, not named for someone.


	20. much needed contact

Harry had been home for two days and while he had been practicing knitting and trying to keep busy he was growing weary of being in bed. Harry was growing even more restless with his husband's treatment of him as a china doll.

Severus came in from class one afternoon and Harry decided he had enough. Severus leaned in to kiss his head and he pulled him in for a full kiss. "Much better."

Severus was a bit surprised. "It hasn't been that long has it? I kissed you before I left for lunch."

Harry smirked. "On the head like some small child. You do realize you haven't made love to me once since you found out about the baby."

Severus sat down. "I'm just being careful, male pregnancies are so delicate. And I definitely hope you don't think this far a long that I would start."

Harry shook his head. "No. But I'm not a china doll. I want you to kiss me; I want to feel your hands on me. I can't remember the last time we even bathed together."

Severus had not really thought about how long it had been. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what is okay and not. I just don't want to hurt you or the baby."

Harry pulled him close. "Poppy has told us what's okay. I'm sick of being treated with kid's gloves. I'm your husband. I miss you."

Severus gently kissed him. "I've missed you too. I promise to try and stop treating you like you'll break at any moment."

Harry knew that was a start. "You know Poppy said by tonight I could use the bathroom, and maybe even take a bath. If I was accompanied, that is."

Severus caught the less then subtle hint there. "Did she? Well never let it be said that I allowed my husband to get dirty."

Severus helped Harry gently from the bed and to the bathroom. He made Harry sit as he helped him undress but the fingers lingered against Harry's chest a bit longer then necessary and gently stroked other delicate spots. Harry was only happy to repay it as he helped his husband with his clothes.

Severus helped him into the water and then got in. "How are you doing? The water isn't too hot or there isn't too much steam is there?"

Harry shook his head. "Remember, kid gloves off, you promised. And no, the water is perfect. It actually feels good on my back."

Severus smiled and picked up the sponge. "I'm working on it. Now turn around and let me wash your back and see if I can help."

Though Harry had been on bed rest and not carrying the weight, his lower back was still stiff. "Mmm...That really feels good. I've missed this."

Severus chuckled. "I really must have been ignoring you physically if a simple bath and washing your back is making you feel so good."

Harry looked over his shoulder at his husband and smiled. "You said it, not me. But you can definitely make it up to me."

Severus gently began doing his neck and arms. "As long as it doesn't include me eating any more of your sardine and grilled cheese sandwiches."

Harry turned as he finished and pouted. "I thought you said that you liked them. You ate two."

Severus kissed the pout. "Do you have any idea how much I love you to actually stomach those Harry? You should try them when you're not pregnant."

Harry playfully smacked him. "Okay. No more sticking my cravings on you. I was thinking more along the lines of some massages."

Severus turned to let Harry do his back. "Massages? I rubbed your feet just the other night. If you forget that easily, I might not bother."

Harry began on his shoulders gently soaping them. "I meant a proper, full body massage like you used to give me before I got pregnant."

Severus smiled. "Those usually were preceding love making and I think we've already covered that."

Harry had moved to his arms. "I think we can have a bit of the foreplay without the end product, don't you?"

Severus jumped as his husband's hands were suddenly on hit butt. "I think that could be handled. Once your bed rest is up though."

Harry gave his butt one more squeeze before going back to his back. "Good. I think I can last three more days but no longer."

Severus turned when Harry was done and pulled him into a long, open mouth kissed. "This though I think we should do every night."

Harry smiled as his husband helped him out and to dry. "Really?"

Severus smirked. "Really. You're not the only one who has missed this side of our relationship you know?"

Harry let him put his pyjamas on him and help him back to bed. The pregnancy had affected their bond allowing them to not need physical contact every day or even every few days without discomfort or worse. It had allowed Severus to be more careful but Harry and Severus both were yearning for that contact again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday morning found Harry able to get out of bed for the first time. He had finished two blankets, three books and all of his grading which he was doing even though Filius was teaching for him for the rest of term with Binns back in his old class.

Severus had reluctantly agreed to let Harry take a walk, reminded Poppy had said he needed fresh air. Harry was winded by the time they left the dungeons though and had to sit in a chair his husband conjured, near the doors.

Severus was worried. "Are you sure you don't want to head back to bed Harry? I know no kid gloves, but still you look ready to drop."

Harry shook his head and slowly rose. "Your daughter and I need some exercise and real air for once. We're going outside for a walk, are you coming?"

Severus knew better then to argue and followed his husband outside. "At least the weather is nice for early March. The snow is gone, no where to slip."

Harry didn't chastise him for the kid gloves but nudged him in the ribs. "How about just enjoying the day and stop worrying? Or you can go back in."

Severus put an arm around his waist. "No more worries. I want to enjoy this day with my husband just as much as you. How about we walk down to the lake?"

Harry agreed and they made their way through the quiet grounds as it was early morning yet."It's nice to be out here and not in the chilly dank dungeons."

Severus smirked at the comment. "I would have thought after four years of living down there you'd be used to the dungeons by now."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "I still would prefer apartments else where but as long as I have my husband to keep me warm, I'm content."

Severus pulled him closer. "Then you have nothing to worry about because I have no intention of going any where."

The walk was a bit shorter distance wise then Harry had hoped but he admitted he was getting slightly winded and allowed his husband to take him back downstairs where Severus surprised him. He had Harry go down to his boxers and led him to their bed to sit. He put a warming spell on his hands and gently began to massage his husband's back, his lower back. It would have been easier if he could have lain down but seven months pregnant made it a bit harder.

Harry sighed as he felt the warm pressure against his lower spine, easing the discomfort. "That feels so good. Much better then those hot water bottles."

Severus had been using them a lot on Harry lately. "Glad to hear you prefer my hands to plastic filled with water. Now just enjoy."

Harry's head lulled as his husband worked on his lower back and his shoulders, and then lowering Harry onto his back on the pillows, he found some cream that was good for a pregnant stomach, and gently began to massage Harry's swollen belly.

Harry's eyes were half closed. "Your daughter tells me to tell you to continue. We both like this a lot."

Severus leaned in to kiss his nose before resuming. "I'm glad both you and our daughter like it. I'll do anything to put you at ease."

When Severus was done he lay beside Harry and Harry surprised him when he felt his husband's hands through his own boxers, having undressed as well, gently massaging his penis. The hands were gentle and slow but soon began to build some momentum.

Severus was panting. "What are you doing?"

Harry smiled. "Your daughter and I are returning the favour. Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean you should go unattended."

Severus was about to protest that Harry didn't have to do this but his protest was cut off by a groan as his erection hardened and he found himself climaxing. When he recovered he turned to kiss and thank his husband but found Harry asleep. They both napped a good part of the day away, more relaxed then they had in months.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that afternoon Harry came out in his robe when Severus sat before the fire reading and Severus looked at the other door and a smile spread across his face. He knew the perfect way to end Harry's first day of freedom.

He walked over and led Harry back towards the doors. Harry protested though. "I have slept all day. I just want to read on the couch."

Severus pointed at the nursery door. "I had a surprise for your baby shower and never got to show you. I thought it was time we did."

Harry looked in surprise but he nodded. "Okay."

Severus opened the door. The room was full of the baby shower gifts and furniture Harry already saw but it was the walls and the roof he was showing Harry. Harry gazed in utter amazement.

"How did you do all of this?" harry asked.

Severus smiled. "I hired a painter at Christmas when we were in London. The nursery at home remains identical; he did it there as well."

The roof like the great hall was charmed to look like the sky and while most of the walls were painted with beautiful murals of fields with faeries, and mystical creatures including Hippogriffs and even a few non-mystical like Fang and Hedwig, One wall had a similar charm to the roof.

Harry reached out as it looked like an actual window was there and it was, carved out of stone but the image was magical as they were in the dungeons of course. The window showed his favourite view of the grounds, the view of the quidditch pitch from Gryffindor tower.

Severus smiled. "The only difference at Spinner's end is that the window is real and looks out on our gardens. But the murals and the sky spell are the same."

Harry turned and hugged his husband. "This is so amazing. I can't believe that you went to all of this trouble. It's so beautiful."

Severus smiled. "Mum helped. She was there the day you went with Hermione for lunch. I admit she had some input into the design."

Harry smiled at the thought of his mother in law helping and knew how excited she was about her granddaughter. They sat for an hour at least in the rocking chair, just looking at the murals and the room, imaging in less then two months, bringing their daughter home to this room for the first time.

Author's note: I had a question of whether I'd chosen a name already or not, and if I was open for suggestions. I haven't really chosen one and would be open for suggestions if you want to give them.


	21. baby snape

The last few weeks of pregnancy had dragged a long. Harry was happy his daughter was safe and growing strong but as the days to his due date drew fewer he was counting the moments to his c-section. It was safer then trying for natural through a magical birth canal Poppy told him. Severus and Harry had both agreed.

Two days before his c-section Severus found his husband pacing in the entrance hall. "What are you doing?"

Harry sighed, hands on his lower back. "Trying to walk though more like waddling. It's raining out and since the kids are mostly gone for Easter, I stayed here."

Severus shook his head. "I meant why are you pacing and wearing a hole in the stone floor?"

Harry stopped a moment. "My back is aching, I can't get comfortable, and she is restless. I read that walking is good at this stage."

Severus shook his head. "For pregnant women who want labour to progress. We don't want your water to break or the channel will open."

Harry stopped. "I need to do something Severus. My back feels like a pin cushion. Can't we just move the c-section up till today?

Severus put his arms around Harry. "You know Poppy isn't ready yet. If you want it today you'd have to agree to have it at the hospital."

Harry was adamant against that. "No. I am not going to the hospital. My daughter's birth is not going to be made into some media frenzy."

Severus and Harry had discussed it with Poppy for a long time. Poppy had little experience with male births but if Harry had agreed to a c-section which she was well experienced in, she was willing. Being the boy who lived, even after all of these years, he had little privacy beyond these walls. He wanted to save his daughter that.

Severus began massaging Harry's lower back. "How about we go and take a nice hot bath and I give you a massage?"

Harry was already starting to relax under his touch. "Mmm... That sounds good."

Since the first night after bed rest Harry and Severus had made sure to spend more intimate time together. Severus had finally taken off the kid gloves and though still extremely gentle, had become far more attentive to his husband's needs for intimacy and not just care.

After a hot soak in the tub Severus helped Harry in boxers out and began massaging him. Harry relaxed with the smell of the lotion. "That is so amazing."

Severus smiled. "Mum sent them. I believe she actually has made them recently. She said they were good for relaxing muscles and your mind when pregnant."

Harry made a mental note to thank his mother in law. "Your mother is coming the day after tomorrow isn't she?"

Severus laughed as he gently moved towards the shoulders. "Of course. Do you think we actually could keep her from the birth of her first grandchild."

Harry knew he was right. "I'm glad, and that Remus will be here. He's the closest thing to a grandfather she'll have. Well and Arthur and Molly."

Severus kissed him and got him to lie on his back. "They will all be here as will Draco and Luna. The proud future godparents wouldn't miss it."

Harry smiled. "When I chose Luna as my witness I had no idea what it entailed. I never thought I was asking more of her then to be by my side for a wedding."

Severus began on his belly. "She knew and she was only to happy to be there for you. And I know she is thrilled to be this little one's godmother."

Harry and Severus were all to aware of the honour as they served as godparents to Ally Longbottom and Luke Malfoy and while not godparents to Ginny and Blaise's daughter, the newly named Caroline Molly Zaibini, they were down as guardians after her godparents, Ron and Hermione.

Harry closed his eyes as his husband massaged but they snapped open when he felt his husband's hand under his boxers. "What?"

Severus smiled. "I also read and intimacy is also supposed to help with the last days of pregnancy. Just because I can't make love to you, doesn't mean I can't help."

Harry moaned as he felt his husband's hand working on him. "And you just remembered this now?"

Severus smiled as he gently picked up a bit more motion. "It says in the last days."

Harry's retort was cut off by his body reaching a much needed and long desired climax. As his breathing evened out he smiled. "Thank you."

Severus leaned down and kissed his husband. "No. Thank you."

It seemed to do the trick as Harry drifted off for the first good sleep in days and managed to stay out until after dinner. Severus brought him dinner in bed and he was relieved to see Harry fall asleep again. He'd need all his energy for the c-section and when the baby came.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day had finally come but as Harry lay in the hospital bed he was suddenly more scared then he ever had been. He wasn't sure if he was scared about the procedure or the sudden realization he was going to be a dad.

As Poppy was prepping Harry grabbed his husband. " I can't do this. I changed my mind. I'm not ready for a baby yet."

Severus laughed and kissed his husband. "Harry, it's a bit too late to decide that. Our daughter is about to make her entrance into this world."

Harry shook his head. "Keep her in, don't take her out. I'm not ready for this."

Severus leaned down to kiss him and tried to distract him for he saw over the cloth that Poppy was about to start. "You're just scared Harry. It'll be over soon."

Harry sobbed. "No. I can't be a dad. I won't be a good one. I never had one till Remus. What kind of daddy am I going to be?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "An amazing one. You will love our little girl with all your heart, as will I. And she will know it. And she'll be so lucky."

Harry looked into his eyes. "Really? You think I'll be an amazing dad?"

Severus kissed him again. "The greatest. And look how you are with Ally and Luke, They adore you, and so will ours. She can't help but love you."

Poppy looked over the sheet at them. "Are you ready to bring this little princess into the world?"

Severus looked at Harry who let his husband's words sink in and he nodded. "Yes."

Poppy went to work. Harry was already numb and she motioned for Luna who entered the room a moment before, to come. Within just over a minute a small form was handled to Luna. Harry and Severus held their breath but soon the room was filled with the amazing sound of a baby's cries.

Harry looked towards where Luna was cleaning up the baby and checking on her. "I want to see my baby, let me hold her."

Poppy shushed him. "Let me patch you back up and clean you up while Luna sees to your daughter. When you're ready she'll bring her back."

Harry slumped back and Severus held his hand as Poppy closed the incisssion area and healed it to leave only a tiny scar. When Harry was cleaned and in new gown and sheets, she motioned for Luna.

Luna came with a bundle in pink and handed Harry the baby. "Here is your beautiful baby girl."

Harry smiled as he took her. "That is why you agreed to help, you wanted to be the first to say you held your goddaughter."

Luna smiled. "That is a perk but as I train with Poppy and I have experience, it made sense instead of brining in a nurse from St Mungoe's."

Harry turned to his daughter and the moment he laid eyes on her all doubts about being a dad slipped away. He had never in his life imagined such a beautiful baby and to know she was his, was incredible. He was in love with her from the first moment he laid eyes on her.

Severus sat down with him and he saw the same look of absolute adoration and enchantment in his husband's eyes as Severus looked at her. "She's amazing."

Harry traced her face. "My nose."

Severus laughed. "Thankfully and it looks like she might have your mother's eyes and auburn hair but my features, and definitely my long fingers."

It was true. She was the image of her papa in almost every way but for Harry's nose instead of the hook. Her hair as little as there was, showed signs of growing to be auburn like Lily Potter's but was fine like Severus' but Harry was happy to know she'd have the famous Lily Potter eyes. The best of both he and his husband in her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later Luna went into the waiting room where she found most of the Weasley family save Ginny, Draco and Pansy, Remus and the Malfoys all waiting patiently as well as the proud grandmother.

Eileen came forward. "How is my granddaughter?"

Luna smiled. "Healthy and strong like her daddies. You guys can come in and meet her now."

They piled in and saw Severus in bed with Harry and the baby tucked now in his arms. Lucius smiled at his old friend as he saw the transformation on Severus as he was entranced by the tiny bundle.

Harry looked up and motioned for Severus to hand the baby to his mother. "Meet your granddaughter."

Eileen was in heaven as she held the baby and could not take her eyes off the face. "She is so precious. I'm in love."

Remus, Narcissa and Lucius, and Molly and Arthur took their turns. In a way even the Malfoys who he did not include before, were like grandparents to her. As the Weasley kids and the proud godfather held her, he realized just how loved and lucky his little girl was.

Draco and Luna went to sign the forms of godparents but Draco turned to them. "We can't. You haven't told us her name yet,"

Harry let his husband do the honours as he was holding her again. "Everyone I'd like to introduce you to...".


	22. what is in a name?

Draco and Luna went to sign the forms as godparents but Draco turned to them. We can't. You haven't told us her name yet."

Harry let his husband do the honours as he was holding her again. "Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Cordelia Allegra Snape."

Eileen was a bit surprised by the name. "I see you chose Latin and English as your names but why those?"

Harry smiled over at Narcissa. "Cordelia is daughter of the sea. She was conceived at the last part of our holiday while at a cabana over the ocean in Tahiti."

Narcissa beamed. "I had not done the math. I guess I was right about Tahiti being a perfect romantic way to end your vacation."

Harry blushed a bit as those he considered almost parents were there. "It was. I guess something about the waves and the stars just put us at ease."

Severus decided to change subjects by explaining the last. "And Allegra is Latin for joy. And this little one is definitely the joy in our life."

Luna signed the forms. "Well my little goddaughter seems to have already brought a lot of joy so it seems she has lived up to her name for all of us."

When Draco signed Poppy said the dads needed to. Severus handed Cordelia to Remus. "You mind holding Cordelia for us, grandpa?"

Remus reached out and took the baby in his arms. "Grandpa?"

Harry smiled. "You have been as good as my father for years now and we'd be honoured if you would let us consider you her grandfather."

Remus gently kissed the sleeping head. "I'd be honoured to have this little princess call me grandpa. I couldn't think of anything to make me happier."

When Harry filled out the paper work Poppy sent it off. "It has been filed with the ministry. Soon the world will know of your daughter."

Harry sighed. "Thanks for allowing us to have her here. I didn't want her exposed to that media frenzy at birth. I want to save her that if I can."

Poppy just smiled. "I was happy to do it when you settled on a c-section. Anyways it is your home and it will be easier to take her to her own bed."

Severus looked up. "When can I take my husband and our daughter home?"

Poppy laughed. "Not until tomorrow, maybe dinner time. I'd like to observe Harry. I'd usually say longer after a c-section but you have basic medical as a potions master and I'm always close by."

Harry looked at his daughter. "I can't wait to have her sleeping in her cradle in our room and in a few weeks in the nursery her daddy made for her."

Molly smiled at that. "You do realize how little sleep that little princess of yours is going to afford you?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought of earplugs. Severus can handle the feedings and diapers all night. I after all was the one who carried her nine months."

Severus didn't like the idea. "I remind you that I am also the one who has to teach for the next two months and be up early."

Harry leaned in to kiss him. "I guess we'll just have to take turns or do it together then. Allow us both to get some sleep from time to time."

Severus agreed. "I'll do feedings and burping but you or a house elf can handle diapers."

Everyone in the room laughed. Luna chimed in. "I don't know. I've seen you change Ally many times. You seem to be a natural with her."

"And I so recall a certain promise when baby-sitting her that when it was your own child you'd be more hands on with the diaper changing and that."

Severus smirked at his husband. "How come you could never remember anything in my class but now we're married you can remember every conversation?"

"Not every conversation. Just the ones that can be useful to me later on. A good trick for any married person to learn."

Poppy turned to the others. "I think these two could use some rest and time alone with their daughter. Everyone out, even the grandparents."

Eileen bent and kissed Cordelia one last time. "By my angel. I promise you'll see a lot more of me. I plan on doting on you and spoiling you rotten."

Remus was the last to leave. "Then you'll be the luckiest baby because I don't plan on being outdone by anyone, not even your grandmother."

Poppy even left to her office to allow them some time alone as a family for the first time. Harry snuggled back into the arms of his husband who sat behind him on the bed, as Harry held their precious god send in his arms. There were no words to describe the feelings of either man that night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was glad it was still Easter holidays when Severus took him and Lea, what they nicknamed their daughter within hours of birth, home. They couldn't floo with the newborn and as Harry was still worn and exhausted, it took quite some time to get to the dungeons.

Remus had come and took the baby as Severus got Harry settled back into bed. Harry protested. "Lea is going to need feeding and changing soon."

Severus shook his head. "You can feed and burp her in bed. For now I'll handle changing though you can make up for it later. You need your rest."

Harry groaned. "I thought when the baby was born I was going to not have to worry about bed rest."

Severus leaned in to kiss him. "Not bed rest but Poppy said you need to take it easy for a few weeks, and nothing strenuous for at least six to eight weeks."

Harry remembered the list of things he couldn't do until he recovered. A few he was not too happy about. "I will go stir crazy cooped up in bed."

Remus handed Lea to him when he was settled. "You'll be so busy bonding with her you'll see time fly by. And you know you'll have company all the time."

Severus nodded. "Molly and the others have all agreed to take turns coming to stay with you on weekdays when I teach, to give you a hand."

Harry was still a bit hormonal and emotional. "I sound like a child in need of a baby-sitter. I don't need minding."

Severus gently kissed him. "No. But you'll find it hard to move around much and though we have house elves, this will make it easier on you."

Remus agreed. "And having company to talk to will keep you from loosing your mind, if you were cooped up with only a newborn day in and day out."

Harry reluctantly agreed. "I guess Molly and Narcissa, even Luna and Pansy can give me mommy advice. And it will be nice to spend time with Ally and Luke."

Severus added. "And Fleur is going to bring Victoire and Ginny will bring little Cara when she can. You'll have so much company you'll never be bored."

"And Eileen and I you know will be here all the time to spoil our granddaughter? It seems the woman and I have found common ground." Remus said.

Harry looked down at his daughter. "I guess six weeks of taking it easy can't be that bad. If I get to bored, Filius will surely give me some grading to do."

That made Severus laugh. "If you find the time to be that bored I'll give you some of my grading while I bond with our daughter after class."

That shocked Harry. "You'd actually let me near your papers? You know you're not supposed to be sleep deprived and delusional yet, Sev. Not a good sign."

Severus laughed. "I think you could manage the first few grades. Actually one of my seventh years is going to help actually, so I can spend more time with you two."

Harry was touched as his husband had never as other teachers often did, allowed an older student to help like that. "You amaze me more every day you know that?"

His response was cut off by a hungry Lea making her desires known. Remus fetched a heated bottle. "Here you go."

Both men stood and watched as Harry fed his daughter a bottle. He had a lot of experience by now and even a few with his own in the past 24 hours but watching him feed her, there in their own bed and own home, seemed to make it so much more real and right.

Severus took her when she was done and gently began to burp his daughter. "You don't have to Sev, I can burp her. You're on changing duty remember?"

Severus just continued to hold her and gently burped her. The little warm body against his was amazing. "You let me do my work here."

Harry watched in awe as his husband burped and changed her. He had seen his husband with Ally but this was different. Remus took his leave a while later and when Lea drifted off, Severus laid her down in her cradle and joined his husband for a nap in their bed. They'd take advantage of sleep when they could get it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up sometime after dark and found his husband gone and noticed when he gingerly slipped out of bed, stiff and sore he hated to admit, he found his daughter's cradle was empty.

He managed to slip on a robe and went to the door. He smiled at what he saw and heard. "You're my sunshine, my only sunshine." Severus softly sang.

Harry knew his husband needed time to bond. Harry would return to teaching in the fall and Molly or Eileen would watch Lea during the day but until then he would be home with her while Severus had to return to work for two months after Easter was over and would only have weekends and evenings.

He stood watching the two for what seemed like hours as his husband sang and rocked her, an empty bottle by him. He looked up finally. "Harry."

Harry went and sat down on the arm of his chair and leaned in to kiss his husband. "You two looked so perfect I couldn't bring myself to interrupt."

Severus moved to the couch so Harry could be more comfortable. "Just a bit of bonding. I thought if you could sing a baby to sleep, anyone could."

Harry chuckled a bit at that. "I have to admit you can sing better then I. You're voice is quite beautiful when you sing. I've never heard you."

Severus looked up with a small smirk. "Doesn't really go with my vampire persona the kids seem to label me as. But maybe I'll serenade you one day."

Harry sat there curled next to his husband into the evening as their daughter drifted off, watching her sleep and the fire dance. They were all too aware how few these moments of peace would be.

Author's note: So I loved the suggestions on names and there were three running traits, the meaning queen, the use of Latin and English, and joy. I liked the Latin and English and thought of that myself before. I thought a meaning for princess (as she is a Prince through Severus) but didn't like Zaria or Sadie, the Latin and English names. Instead I took my inspiration from their honeymoon when she was conceived. (Big Shakespeare fan and King Lear is my 2nd favourite behind Macbeth). Of all the names for joy Allegra I thought was beautiful. I didn't want to go literal like Joy or Joyce.


	23. desperate for sleep

Molly's predictions of sleep proved true enough. Every few hours Lea seemed to be awake, needing to be fed and changed or just held for a while. Harry and Severus took turns but Harry tried to do as much of it as he could for his husband had returned to teaching. He didn't want his husband blown up for he was too tired to focus.

Just as they entered May, Molly, Fleur and Penny were over for a visit and they really noticed it. "You know you look like you haven't slept in days Harry."

Harry looked down at Lea. "It sometimes feels like it. This little one has been fussier this week then since she came home."

Molly scooped the baby up. "Your husband has been helping you at night hasn't he? I mean you're still recovering from your c-section after all.

Harry assured them. "I try to handle as many as I can though without waking him. He has classes to teach and he needs his sleep to concentrate."

Penny sat down next to him. "You need your sleep as well. Taking care of her all day is just as exhausting as teaching and you need your rest."

Molly agreed. "Have you and Severus spoken about maybe having a house elf come and take care of the baby? You know many wizards use them as nannies."

Harry shook his head. "Severus has suggested it but I feel guilty. I'm on maternity leave. If I have one taking care of Lea, what am I doing not teaching?"

"Resting from major surgery and taking care of her most of the day." Fleur pointed out.

"You don't need a house elf to take care of her 24 hours but perhaps one to help at night or a bit in the day so you can sleep." Molly suggested.

"I'm sure the school has a house elf that they can spare. I mean they would never let anything happen to your daughter." Penny chimed in.

Harry knew they made good points and all. "I'd consider it but I hate the thought of some strange house elf taking care of her. Our elf, Winky, is busy enough."

Molly laughed. "I think you're over looking the most obvious choice here Harry."

Harry groaned as he thought he knew where she was going. "If you're suggesting my house elf, Kreacher, I think you're the sleep deprived one."

Fleur shook her head. "I don't think Molly would suggest trusting an innocent baby to that house elf."

Molly agreed. "I wouldn't trust him to take care of a house plant. Why you keep him I'll never know. I was thinking of a certain overly loyal house elf."

Harry finally realized what she was talking about. If he had not been so tired it would have been much easier. "Dobby."

Molly smiled. "That house elf is totally devoted and loyal to you. You know he'd be over the moon to be asked to look in on Lea for you."

Severus had come in unnoticed from his last class of the day. "Molly's right. And Dobby would be easy enough to train to handle the tasks he'd be needed for."

Harry still felt guilty. "I don't know. I feel like I'd be abandoning my own daughter. I mean I should be home taking care of her."

Severus sat down next to him. "You know most new moms have help of some kind. And it won't be any different then when you go back to work in the Fall."

"And at least this way she's here and you can take over when ever you want. It is just a way for you to get rest." Molly reminded him.

Harry felt like he was slightly be ganged up on and didn't want to make the wrong choice. "I promise I will think about it."

Severus kissed him. "You know we'll support any choice you make Harry. Now why don't you go and take a nap before dinner since I'm home."

Harry was about to protest but Molly agreed with his husband. "We're leaving anyways and you look like you're about ready to drop. Go lay down."

Fleur, who had her daughter in her arms to go, nodded. "You're no good to her if you're dead on your feet. Leave her to her papa for a while and sleep."

As they left Harry started to give his husband instructions. Severus laughed. "I promise I can take care of our daughter while you get a nap in."

Harry bent and kissed his husband and daughter. "Okay. An hour or so. I want you to wake me up for dinner though, no later."

Severus agreed and watched Harry finally go into the bedroom and sleep. He had no intention of waking his husband, he'd let Harry sleep as long as he needed. He hoped he and the ladies had convinced Harry to let them train a house elf to help. He was starting to worry about Harry. The lack of sleep and being cooped up even with company was getting to him. He thought maybe if Harry even had a chance to go do some marking or by June even teach a few of his own classes again before the summer, he'd be better. In the summer Severus would be off too, the baby would sleep a bit better and they'd be home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry slowly woke up and realized he felt more rested then he had since before Lea was born. He had not slept well for weeks before the birth so it had been nearly two months. When he put on his glasses and looked at the time though he was shocked to find it was already morning. His husband had let him sleep all night. He couldn't understand until he realized he could not even hear the clock tick and saw he had magic ear plugs in, how he had not been woken by Lea all night.

Slipping from his bed he put on a robe and went in search of his husband and daughter. He stopped in the door way and smiled. In his favourite chair Severus sat, daughter against his shoulder sleeping in the position he would have burped her in. A potions book lay across his leg forgotten and an empty bottle near by.

He went over and kissed his husband and daughter, grateful for Severus' sake that it was Saturday and he didn't have to teach. "Severus."

His husband's eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face. "I guess me and the little one here wore each other out."

Harry took his sleeping daughter from her Papa. "You were supposed to wake me for dinner, not put magic earplugs in my ears all night."

Severus sighed. "You obviously needed the sleep. I really think you should consider letting us train Dobby."

Harry looked down at Lea. "I can't. I mean I took this time off to be with her. I can't just take off all these months and leave her to a nanny."

"As Molly said you don't have to rely on Dobby all the time, just for some help. And you know you could consider returning to teaching a bit in June."

Harry actually lightened a bit at the thought. "No. I mean I have asked Filius to fill in. He's been so good about covering. I can't do this to him again."

Severus shook his head. "Filius is happy to help you know and he'd be happy to let you take some classes back. Maybe a few younger class."

Harry smiled. "It would be nice to get back to teaching I guess and I have missed the kids. And Lea would only be with Dobby a few hours."

"You could do your marking here. And you know Lea could go to mom or Molly from time to time. Even the Malfoys, they'd love it."

Harry shook his head. "She shouldn't be traveling this young. They could come and see her here though I agree. I know your mum would love that."

Severus had no doubt."So you'll agree to allow us to ask and if he says yes, train Dobby as a part time nanny?"

Harry nodded. "Only if Dobby agrees. I love Winky but Dobby is the only house elf I trust with my daughter."

They called Dobby and the little house elf appeared. "What can I do for Masters?"

Severus explained what they wanted and asked the elf if he was willing. Dobby gave the biggest smile Harry ever saw. "Dobby would be so honoured."

Dobby came to look at the baby and Harry smiled. "Dobby, this is our daughter Cordelia but we call her Lea."

Dobby smiled. "Lea very pretty. Dobby help as nanny to Master Draco when he was baby. Dobby know all about babies."

Severus smiled. "I had quite forgotten that you were Draco's nanny elf when he was born. You still remember everything."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby remember how to take care of baby. Dobby take very care of Master Harry's baby. Master Harry so good to Dobby."

They spoke to Dobby and ensured he would be able to do this even though he worked for the castle and a time table for when he might help Harry. Dobby assured them night or day he'd be happy to come and help. Harry actually beamed as he watched Dobby holding Lea. He knew the little elf would die rather then let any harm at all come to Harry's little girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn't take long for Harry to settle into having help from Dobby. When he had more sleep he enjoyed his daughter much more. Filius, like Severus said, was happy to give Harry marking and was more then okay with handing over first through third year classes back in June to Harry for the last few weeks. Filius it turned out was much happier with history then he had ever been with charms and to be able to resume some of his own classes even for a month, he was happy for.

Severus came in one afternoon and saw his husband marking and Lea in a basket beside him, sleeping. "Alone I see? This is a rare treat."

Harry looked up from his papers. "Your mum just left and Dobby isn't helping until after dinner so we can get some proper sleep tonight."

Severus looked at the stack, one pile only with a few on it. "Almost done or just starting?"

Harry smiled. "Almost done. I should be done and be ready to send these to Filius by dinner time. What did you have in mind?"

Severus lowered his mouth to kiss his husband. "It has been six weeks and Poppy gave you the all clear if we're careful. I'd like to enjoy my husband."

Harry liked the sounds of that. "I'm not sure I'm ready for full love making but some foreplay might be nice, if you're up for it."

Severus pulled him up into his arms. "I can definitely settle for that. Now finish your marking so we can take full advantage of Dobby's services tonight."

Harry laughed and sat back down. "At least she is in the nursery now so we don't have to worry about him popping in on us."

Severus smirked as he headed off to his potions lab. "Small blessings. Though I am definitely happy you agreed to some help."

"I am too."

That night they had to take it pretty easy for even after six weeks Harry was still a bit tender and not ready for full love making but it was the most intimate they had been in months and as the eventually drifted off to sleep, they were both extremely grateful for Dobby and his nanny services.


	24. return to class

As June approached and the day that Harry had agreed to take back a few classes for the last month of school, approached, he was starting to worry. It was one thing having Dobby when he needed a nap or was marking, but to be gone all day? The morning of his first class he was convinced he couldn't do this.

Severus came into the nursery. "Harry, you should hurry and get dressed. You know it wouldn't look good if the professor was late for class."

Harry looked up from his daughter. "I don't think I should go back today. Lea is a bit peakish right now. She is going to need me."

Severus laid his hand on his daughter. "Harry she has no temperature and she is sleeping peacefully. You're just a bit nervous."

Harry shook his head. "I know something is wrong. She's my daughter. She is going to be fussy today and not feeling well. I have to stay,"

Severus gently took him by the arms. "Our daughter is fine Harry. And you know Dobby will take care of her. You've trusted him with her for weeks now."

"For a few hours and when I was near by. Never like his before. I mean she not even two months old yet."

"You're going upstairs, not to Africa Harry. If Lea needs you, you know Dobby will bring her to you."

Harry was still not convinced. "There should be some human around just in case. I mean I love Dobby but how much does he know about human babies?"

"He has been taking care of Lea for weeks and he practically raised Draco when he was a baby. And you have to admit Draco turned out pretty well."

Harry reluctantly nodded. "I can't do this. I can't be away from her all day. I'm going to miss her. I should be here with her. She's too tiny."

"Harry, I promise you she'll be fine. And if you'd feel better I can come check on her between every class and Dobby could bring her to you even."

Harry shook his head. "Apparation isn't good for a baby and she'd get a draft if he carried her through the castle."

"House elf apparation is different then ours and the baby would not feel it. But I promise you I'll come and check on Lea between every class."

"You promise? Between every class?"

Severus bent down and kissed him. "Between every class. And you know after today if you'd feel better I'm sure mum, or Molly wouldn't mind coming."

"Poppy said she wouldn't mind having Lea either when she's not to busy."

Severus saw his husband coming around. "Now come on Harry. You know you're more then ready to go back to teaching. It's only a few weeks anyways."

Harry sighed. "I guess and then there is two months of summer holidays and we'll be home with her at Spinner's End."

"And you need to get used to this. Lea is going to be at the Burrow every day when you go back to teaching in the fall. You can trust Dobby like Molly."

"But she'll be older then and she'll be better to handle being in a strange place and strange people."

Severus laughed. "Today? Sweet heart she is going to be in her own nursery with Dobby who she adores. And Molly is not a strange person. Lea adores her."

Harry finally gave in and reached down to kiss his daughter. "Okay but you're checking on her and Dobby is to bring her to me if anything goes wrong."

Severus agreed and started ushering his husband to the bathroom for a shower and to change. "We can have lunch down here so you can spend the time with her."

It had been worked out that Harry would be teaching Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, two classes in the morning and a double in the afternoon. It would get him out of the apartment and doing something again but still let him have a lot of time with his daughter so he would not feel too guilty.

Harry came out of the bathroom dressed and found his husband with breakfast and a newly awake Lea. "Thought we could eat as a family before we head off."

Sitting down Harry scooped his daughter into his arms and proceeded to feed her a bottle as he munched on some toast. "Thank you for doing this."

Severus leaned over for a kiss. "You're welcome though I really shouldn't be receiving thanks for taking care of my husband and my daughter."

"Not just for breakfast but for talking some sense into me this morning. You were right. And I'm sure once I get back into class, I will feel a lot better."

Severus took Lea. "Let me burp her. You have further to go for your classroom. I'll finish and then have plenty of time to head just down the hall."

Harry was still a bit reluctant but he bent down and kissed his husband and daughter and grabbing his bag he headed off for his classroom and office. It seemed like a life time ago he realized, that he had taught, not just a few months. He was a bit anxious but also totally excited.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had finished his first potions class of the day and he headed back to his apartment. He only had five minutes but he had promised Harry and he knew his husband would be in a panic if he missed one.

Dobby looked up when he came in. "Master Severus, Lea be sleeping. She have been sleeping since you guys left."

Severus smiled. "Harry is just a bit frantic about leaving her for the first time. I promise I trust your care. Harry just wants her to have a daddy around when she can."

Dobby did not seem all that concerned about being checked up on. "Master Severus' mother be coming. Sent message, she be arriving after lunch to see Lea."

Severus looked up from his daughter who was contently asleep. "I shouldn't have been surprised. She knows it is Harry's first day back. He will be relieved."

Dobby bowed again. "Winky say that masters be having lunch in here with Lea. Master Harry coming back to check on his daughter."

Severus nodded. "I could not keep him away longer then that. He will be happy though when he comes back, to learn that my mother is coming."

Severus looked at the time and headed back to his classroom where he hated to admit he was finding it easier to concentrate now that he knew Lea was fine. His husband's panics were wearing off on him he thought with a groan. He had it lucky that his classroom was close enough to stop by as often as he could.

At lunch he headed back to his rooms and a few moments later and anxious Harry came in. "Where is my daughter? How is she?"

Severus handed her to Harry. "She is doing just fine. I checked on her this morning between classes as I promised I would. Look, she is as happy as you left her."

Harry smiled down at the baby in his arms. "You know how much your daddy missed you this morning? Daddy loves you so much."

Severus got Harry to sit and eat something. "How did your first classes go at leas? Does it feel good to be back in the classroom?"

Harry had not touched his food but was giving Lea a bottle. "Yes, it does I admit it. Better then the grading. My students have missed me a lot."

Severus smiled. "You know on Thursday I happen to know the lions have quidditch practice before their final game this weekend."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Let's see how I handle the rest of today and Wednesday before we talk about me throwing coaching into the mix as well."

Severus was just happy his husband took the suggestion so easily. "Well Dobby had some news that might make you happier. Mum is coming this afternoon."

Harry looked up from the baby. "Why is she coming? Does she think I am a bad daddy leaving her alone and needs to come check?"

Severus was a bit surprised by that. "Of course not. You know how much she loves Lea. And she thought it would put you at ease to know she was here."

Harry softened and his smile returned. "It would. I mean even with you checking between classes and Dobby here, it is a relief to know that she's coming."

Severus noticed his husband had not eaten. "Harry you need to eat. Give me Lea to burp and change, and please get something in your stomach."

Harry reluctantly handed her over and nibbled on his sandwich but he managed only one half before he had to leave for class. "I need to get back up stairs."

Severus was busy changing Lea so he couldn't admonish his husband to much but he levitated an apple to him. "An apple for the teacher. Eat it."

Harry laughed at the muggle tradition and wondered if his husband knew it but took the apple. "I will. Now you might want to think about class too."

Severus of course had some more time but he had prep work before class so after changing Lea and rocking her for a bit he headed off to his classroom for prep work, happy his husband was more comfortable about being back in the classroom, and sharing in some of his relief that his mother was coming.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry hated to admit it to his husband but it felt amazing to be back in the classroom. He didn't feel as guilty about it as he did when he left Lea with Dobby so he could sleep or do grading. At least if he was teaching he was not wasting his maternity leave. His students all seemed thrilled to have him back.

He had double charms with his third year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors that afternoon. "We're so glad to have you back Professor." One girl said.

Nathan, one of his quidditch players nodded. "Does this mean you're going to come to our last practice and game?"

Harry smiled. "I haven't decided about the practice but I'll be there for the game. Don't worry I'll return to coaching for real in the fall."

Class went like that for most of the day with questions. Near the end one asked. "When do we get to see her? You should eat in the Great Hall with her."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "She's not quite ready for that but I think you guys will have a chance to see her before the summer is up."

When he dismissed them for the day he hurried and packed to head down. He was happy to see Eileen still there and that she stayed for dinner with them that night. He was glad his husband had convinced him to teach that morning. Beyond his reservations about Lea he was so happy to be out of here for a few hours in the day.

Later in bed Severus turned to kiss him. "See it wasn't that bad was it? Lea survived a day with Dobby and even if mum had not come I would have visited."

Harry conceded his husband was right. "You were right and I am glad you convinced me to go. Though I'll be happy to stay home with her tomorrow."


	25. epilogue: new addition

Severus dismissed the last class for the day. It was Friday and his and Harry's six year anniversary that weekend and he had been hoping to take Harry and Lea away for the weekend but Harry had been under the weather for days. He had been teaching but he was in no shape to go away. They'd do it another weekend.

Severus walked into their apartments and over to the floo network. He was supposed to pick Lea up from Molly. "The Burrow."

He stepped into the flames and when he entered the kitchen he had an armful of his nearly two year old daughter. "Papa, Papa."

Severus scooped his daughter up into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "How was your daddy sweet heart? I missed you."

She gave him a huge toothy grin and a wet kiss on his cheek before pointing at the table. "I make picture from daddy and papa."

Severus went to look at it and saw it was a family picture. "Hey sweet heart, why is their four of us in the picture?"

Lea just shook her head and he turned to Molly who shrugged her shoulders. "She wouldn't tell me either. Maybe an invisible friend of some kind."

Severus looked at Lea. "Is that a special friend, or maybe Dobby?"

Lea looked over at Molly who shot her a look Severus never noticed. "Yes daddy, Dobby."

Severus turned to Molly. "Thank you for watching her. And for agreeing to take her next weekend when Harry is feeling better."

Molly smiled and handed him Lea's things. "You know we're always happy to have your little girl here with us. She is such a wonder."

Severus turned to leave but the floo went again and Remus stepped out. "Good your still here. You need to come to the hospital right away."

Severus knew something was wrong with his husband without asking. "It's Harry?"

Remus nodded and turned to Molly. "Would you mind taking Lea for the rest of the afternoon? I think she'd be happier here."

Molly reached out to take her honorary granddaughter. "Of course. Lea you want to stay here and have dinner? Your Uncle Percy and Aunt Penny are coming."

Lea clapped her hands happily and smiled. "I stay for dinner. I want to see Aunty Penny and cousin Artie."

Severus thanked her and handed the bag back. "I will come for her or send word about what is happening as soon as I know for myself."

Severus walked over to the fireplace where he threw some powder down into the hearth and disappeared off to St Mungo's. He was followed by Remus but not before Remus and Molly, and even little Lea shared a thumbs up sign.

Severus rushed over to the admitting desk when he got there. "My name is Severus Snape. I am told my husband was brought in here. Harry Snape."

The healer behind the desk looked up and smiled. "Of course Mr Snape. The healer is in with your husband as we speak. I can take you to him now."

Remus came up behind them as they went down the hall. "What happened Remus? I knew he was a bit under the weather but why is my husband here?"

The answer came from Harry as they came into an examining room and they saw Harry on an examining table. "Happy anniversary Severus."

Severus looked and realized he recognized the machine. "A sonogram? You're pregnant again?"

Harry pulled him over. "I just found out a few days ago after I was throwing up. I know we just started trying before Christmas but I guess we're lucky."

Severus turned to the healer who was already starting the test. "How is the baby?"

The woman smiled. "Healthy as far as we can tell. It looks like your husband is about six weeks along and progressing well."

Severus kissed his husband. "This is so amazing. I can't believe that we're expecting baby number two. Lea is going to be so happy."

They made an appointment for an ultrasound and other appointments and got the potions Harry would need. Severus thought that this was his anniversary gift but he had seen nothing yet. Harry had decided after years of his husband being the romantic one, that he'd do it this time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly rushed into the sitting room as soon as they disappeared and looked at her family. Three years ago they had thrown an anniversary party here for Severus to surprise his husband. Now they were doing it for Harry for his husband.

Penny took Lea. "You almost ruined the surprise for your Papa little one. I told you that you shouldn't put the baby in the picture."

Lea shook her head. "Me broty or sissy be in family. Be in picture."

Bill came over and kissed his niece. "You know she's right and if we're going to frame the picture as a gift, it should have the entire family in it."

The same guests who had been there three years ago were there again but were joined by all of the children born in the past few years including Frankie, Luna and Neville's second child who was born at Christmas time and Hermione and Ron's first born, a daughter named Rose.

Narcissa came over to see Lea and look at the picture and helped make the frame for it. "Your daddies will love your anniversary gift for them."

Draco laughed. "Though I think they might like their surprise Harry arranged a bit better. Severus is really in for a weekend, the baby, the party and then his gift."

They were barely done when they heard the floo and jumped out to scream surprise as Severus and Harry came in.

Severus looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Another surprise? I thought the baby was my gift. Harry you're going to give me a heart attack."

Harry kissed his husband. "I t is Valentine's Day and our six year anniversary. I thought after all this time I should be the romantic one in the marriage at last."

When Lea came to give them their gift Severus was amazed. "You told her? Daddy told you that he was pregnant with your brother or sister didn't he?"

Lea looked at her daddy who smiled at her so she nodded. "Daddy tell me on Monday. Me so happy. Me put in picture for family."

Severus looked at his husband. "Teaching our two year old daughter to keep secrets from her Papa? I thought you might wait longer before you did that."

Harry kissed him. "Our daughter is as perceptive as you and noticed how sick daddy was. She was worried so I let her in on my little secret."

Lea nodded. "Papa no mad at daddy. Daddy make papa smile. Papa happy."

Severus smiled and kissed them both. "Yes, princess, Papa is thrilled with the news and isn't mad at daddy for the surprise."

Dinner that night was a make shift meal as there were so many people and the weather wasn't nice enough for outside as it had been the last time. They had kids crawling over them all night and asking for stories but neither Harry or Severus would have had it any other way.

At the end though Harry handed Severus an envelope as the others looked on and Severus removed what looked like a battered bookmark. "Thank you?"

Harry laughed and looked at Molly. "You're sure that you're happy to have Lea for the entire weekend?"

She nodded and came to hand them what Severus realized was a bottomless bag. "Go and enjoy a romantic holiday before you're newest member arrives."

Harry turned to his husband. "This might be the last time before I get fat and have swollen ankles and can't move, before we can go away."

Severus kissed his husband. "You know I think you amazing even when you're pregnant. But where are we going?"

Harry laughed. "You'll just have to see. Now hold onto the bookmark."

When they disappeared everyone at the party laughed and started cleaning up. They knew that Severus was in for the third huge surprise of the night and while it might not have been as exciting as the baby news, he'd definitely be happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus opened his eyes when they arrived and it took him only a few moments to realize where they were. They were standing on the same sandy beach in front of the cabin in Greece they had went to just after their third anniversary.

He turned to Harry. "This is amazing but I never thought you'd want to come back here."

Harry looked down. "I know. It reminded me of the baby we lost but I know now that I can think on him or her without being sad anymore. We have Lea and this one on the way and that little one will be a guardian angel watching over their siblings."

Severus kissed his husband. "So you decided to bring me back here so we could add more special memories."

Harry nodded and pulled him towards the hammock they had made such use of last time. "Life has brought us full circle. We were desperately trying for our first back then and now we have a beautiful little girl and another baby on the way. I thought this was the perfect way to celebrate all of our blessings."

Severus could not agree more as they sat to watch the sunset. "You know when Lea came we became a family of three, and now this little one makes four.

Author's note: so I love this story a lot but as the prequel, I wanted to end before it dragged on. Baby made three was the title and now that the next is on the way, they will be four. I hope you enjoyed my story and I promise to bring you a new one soon.


End file.
